I Want Your Last Name
by haesa akai
Summary: Akhir kisah Siwon , Kyuhyun , Donghae dan Kibum. Minho dibalik semua cerita, dan kekecewaan Kyuhyun pada si kembar Choi. ENDING CHAPTER. Wonkyu / Haekyu / Haebum
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Want Your Last Name

Author : Haesa Akai

Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Donghae , Lee Hyuk Jae , Choi Minho

This is Story is Begind

\(^o^\)

%%%

"Donghae-ah ! , kau bisa turun ke bawah ?" anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu mengintip dari celah pintu tanpa bersemangat , sedangkan laki-laki yang di panggil Donghae tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari beberapa buku-buku di hadapannya.

"ada apa hyung ? upacara sudah dimulai kan ? ada wakilku disana" Donghae beranjak berdiri , mengintip suasana lapangan sekolah dari jendela ruangan Osis tempatnya berada.

"bukan urusan wakilmu atau tidak , kau harus ikut menegakkan peraturan pada murid yang sudah datang terlambat" anak laki-laki memakai tagname 'Young Woon Kim' itu duduk di kursi Donghae dan menggantikannya menyalin beberapa data siswa yang di butuhkan.

"apa harus aku ? hash , menyusahkan saja. Hey , mengapa kau tidak tertarik untuk memangsa korban terlambat itu hyung?" dengan tatapan jahil Donghae memasang sepatunya hati-hati dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Belum sempat Young Won menjawab , Donghae sudah terlebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"aku tahu , tentu karena di bawah ada Jung Soo Hyung" sambil terkekeh pelan melihat young woon yang mendelik kearahnya , Donghae menutup pintu rangan untuk turun kebawah.

%%%

"baru pertama kali masuk mengapa harus telat?" dengan wajah lembut khasnya Jung Soo berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok , ada dua anak laki-laki yang kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan kostum Orientasi siswa yang sudah di tentukan , yaitu memakai seragam olAhraga dan di lapir dengan beberapa bungkus permen sebagai perhiasan.

Kedua murid baru itu tertunduk diam , sebenarnya mereka sudah gemetar sedari tadi. Dua siswa anggota OSIS kini tengah menghukumnya.

"Aish , kemana sih Choi Leader itu ! apa perlu kujemput jga" nampaknya Jong Woon sudah tidak sabar untuk ikut menghajar kedua adik kelas barunya itu , tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan di lakukan sebelum ada lampu hijau dari sang ketua , Choi Donghae.

"aku disini hyung , kembaranmu sudah menjemputku beberapa menit yang lalu" Donghae dengan tenang menuruni tangga dan tersenyum pada kedua teman yang masih lebih tua darinya , Jung Soo dan Jong Woon.

"baguslah, nah Hae-ah , harus kita apakan dua orang ini" Jung Soo menunjuk dua anak yang kini tengah duduk menunduk di hadapan mereka.

Donghae sedikit maju dan tersenyum penuh arti melihat keduannya.

"Kim Ki Bum" dengan suara yang maskulin Donghae memanggil satu nama sehingga si empunya tergagap mendongak dan sedikit malu mendapati wajah tampan itu memanggilnya.

"ne hyung" ia menjawab pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"sebutkan alasan yang bisa kau ajukan mengapa aku tidak harus menghukummu" Jung Soo dan Jong Woon sama – sama terhenyak , hey ! enak saja Choi Donghae . mereka berdua ingin sekali menghukum dua orang ini

"aku harus mengantar adikku terlebih dahulu hyung" Donghae memangut mangutkan dagunya masih sambil tersenyum.

"hey , kau tau namanya dari mana Hae-ah?" Jong Woon berbisik pelan di telinga Donghae , sedangkan Donghae dengan tenangnya menunjuk papan nama yang dikalungkan di leher murid baru itu.

"ahaha, kau benar . ternyata aku kurang teliti ya" dengan tawa garing Jung Soo ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sahabatnya itu dengan benda apapun yang kini berada di loby.

"Kalau kau Cho Kyuhyun ?" kini Donghae beralih pada satu murid yang berbadan jakung , rambut hitam ikalnya yang menutupi wajahnya ketika menunduk membuat Donghae kesulitan menatap matanya.

"aku harus mengendarai sepeda kayuh dari rumah kesekolah hyung" dan jawaban Kyuhyun telak membuat Jong Woon dan Jung Soo terpingkal-pingkal. Apa itu bisa disebut alasan?

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya dan tersenyum sinis.

"hey , tuan Cho , kau ini tidak sopan sekali , tunjukan wajahmu pada orang yang mengajakmu bicara!" dengan sedikit membentak Donghae berhasil membuat murid baru itu mendongak dan ketakutan memandang wajahnya.

Ada yang lain dari Donghae ketika menatapa wajah lembutnya, seperti sebuah dejavu, Donghae tersenyum dan sudah menentukan hukuman untuk kedua junior nya.

Terlebih untuk dia yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dengan kulit pucat dan wajah takutnya. Dia itu, Cho Kyuhyun

0703

"Ki Bum-ssi, mau ke ruangan panitia bersama?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum ramah , ditawarkannya teman senansib yang sama sama mendapat hukuman untuk datang ke ruangan panitia orientasi itu bersama-sama. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun salah menilai, Kibum terlalu dingin untuk didekati.

"aku harus menemui Jong Woon sunbae di lapangan nanti, kau tidak usah menungguku" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak kecewa dengan jawaban Kibum , tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia hanya sanggup mengangguk dan melihat kepergian Kibum dari bangku kantin yang didudukinya.

"anak itu dingin sekali , bagaiman bisa mempunyai teman jika begitu terus" ia meracau sendiri setelahnya,dan kemudian ia sibuk menikmati buble tea miliknya dan hampir tersedak ketika sosok laki-laki duduk di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengenal wajah itu , wajah sunbaenya yang tadi pagi menanyakan alasan mengapa ia terlambat , ia kini sedang asik menikmati ramen miliknya , sementara Kyuhyun masih terbengong mengamati. Laki-laki itu sedikit tersenyum dan menghentikan acara makan yang baru dimulainya.

"aku tak boleh duduk disini ? kalau kau memandangiku terus seperti itu aku bisa tersedak tau!" meskipun nada bicaranya seperti orang kesal , tapi lesung pipi manis itu berada di senyumnya saat ini.

"ten-tentu tidak sunbae , silahkan dilanjut makan. Maafkan saya" Kyuhyun membungkukan kepalanya sopan , dan laki-laki di depannya kembali terkekeh menepuk halus bahunya.

"aku tau , mengapa kau seformal ini padaku. Kau pikir aku Choi Donghae hm ?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memastikan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki di depannya. Bukankah dia memang Donghae ?

"kau salah,! Aku kembarannya, Choi Siwon" ia mengulurkan tangannya ramah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang laki-laki di hadapannya takjub, Siwon menarik kembali tangannya , dan kembali terkekeh geli.

"mengapa kalian begitu identik?" sambil berkata demikian , Kyuhyun kembali mengamati wajah Choi Siwon yang menurutnya tidak memilki perbedaan dengan Donghae.

"haha , anak yang tidak kembar saja terkadang mirip , apalagi jika terlahir identik seperti kami" Siwon tersenyum lembut , memperlihatkan guratan keramahan dan lesung pipi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan padangan takjubnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"maafkan aku yang tidak sopan sunbae" ia menunduk dan berkata lirih.

Siwon tersenyum meletakan sumpit pada mangkuknya dan berdiri , satu tangannya menyentuh pundak laki-laki kurus itu lagi.

"nafsu makanku hilang karenamu , karena itu . kau bermasalah denganku ,ehm... Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mendongak kaget , melihat Siwon berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum yang ia yakin, ini pertanda buruk.

0703

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lesu dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Osis , ruangan itu di buka oleh sosok tampan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"ada perlu ?" Hyukjae menatap heran murid baru dihadapannya, tidak biasanya murid baru berani datang pada ruangan ini sendirian.

"eh- , permisi sunbae , saya di pesan untuk menemui Doghae Sunbae disini" Hyukjae semakin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban murid baru di hadapannya.

"Donghae ? , em baik , masuklah" ia membuka pintu semakin lebar dan dengan kaku Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang rapi itu, diujung menja , Donghae berkutat dengan laptopnya dan baru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"permisi sunbae , saya datang memenuhi permintaan sunbae" dengan sopan Kyuhyun memberi salam pada seniornya.

"ehem , sudah datang rupannya. Kau bisa langsung mengerjakan tugasmu. Bersihkan gudang di ujung ruangan itu. Aku mau semua dokumen bekas dan peralatan kami tertata rapi" dengan jari telunjuknya Donghae menuding pintu bercat putih di ujung ruangan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan membuka pintu gudang itu , kini wajahnya memucat takut. Bukan karena barang-barang berserakan yang menumpuk dan tidak tahu menghabiskan berapa banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya.

Tapi mahluk itu yang membuat kakinya bergetar, dan dengan kelu , ia mencoba berkata-kata

"ma-maaf sun..bae, a-aku mem-punyai... pho-phobia"

'BRUK' belum sempat Donghae berlari menompang tubuh adik kelasnya , Kyuhyun sudah terlebih ambruk di depan pintu gudang.

"aish ! apa yang ia takutkan hm ?" dengan lembut Donghae mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan punggung bocah laki-laki itu dengan kakinya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun sedekat ini membuatnya menelan ludah untuk tidak terlepas kendali, wajah namja di pangkuannya ini sangat manis sekali.

"ya ! dia bisa saja kehilangan nyawa jika kau diam begitu saja Donghae-ah!" Hyuk Jae tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu. Dan menghampiri Donghae.

"kau mau apa?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya melihat Hyukjae yang melingkis ujung kemejanya.

"tentu saja membantumu , membopong tubuh bocah ini"

"haha, tubuh kerempeng sepertimu mana bisa membantu. Sudah biar aku saja" Hyuk Jae tersenyum kecut mendengar balasan Donghae , ia hanya bisa melongo ketika teman sebayanya membopong tubuh adik kelasnya sendirian.

"Hyukjae-ah" Donghae masih sempat berbalik sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"ya?"

"tolong belikan aku teh hangat, bawa ke UKS segera. Jangan lupa aku titip kunci mobilku ne?" mau bagaimana lagi jika ketua itu sudah berbicara, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menggelengkan kepala.

0703

"hey ! itu lihat ! siapa yang Donghae leader bawa? Bukankah dia murid baru?" beberapa murid kelas 2 bergerombol di balik sebuah tangga, mengamati Donghae yang membuka pintu UKS dengan kakinya, tanpa butuh bantuan. Laki-laki itu berhasil membawa Kyuhyun masuk pada ruangan kesehatan.

Kibum melepas pandangan matanya dari beberapa kertas di tangannya, matanya terfokus menatap sunbaenya yang sedang menolong teman senasibnya, ekspresi datar. Yah itulah ciri khas seorang Ki Bum.

"mungkin murid baru itu ingin mencari perhatian , selama ini Donghae sunbae kan tidak pernah mempunyai pacar, dan seluruh penghuni sekolah tunduk padanya" satu namja berbisik pelan, bagaimanapun suaranya masih terdengar jelas.

"iya , ! pasti ia terpesona dengan Donghae sunbae, dia kan baik , meskipun agak cuek. Tapi dia tampan sekali" satu lagi opini dari siswi disambut tawa teman-temanya.

"tapi masih kalah tampan dengan Siwon Leader"

"tidak ! bagiku lebih tampan Donghae , lagi pula Donghae tidak kasar seperti Siwon sunbae"

"hati-hati jika berbicara! Bisa-bisa kau tidak bersekolah besok"

Kibum memilih berdiri dan berpindah tempat , ia berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah. Percuma saja ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar obrolan siswa-siswi itu. Jika hatinya ikut berpikir, siapa Siwon yang mereka bicarakan tadi, lalu mengapa Kyuhyun bisa bersama Donghae saat ini?

0703

"eungh..." Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil ketika aroma minyak angin itu menguar di depan hidungnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mendapati seniornya sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"su-sunbae, ah maafkan aku. A-ku tidak –" Donghae meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun , memberi isyarat agar dia berhenti bicara.

"kau berhutang padaku, minum ini. Setelah itu kuantar kau pulang" disodorkannya segelas teh hangat , dengan ragu Kyuhyun menerima dan menyesap minuman hangat itu pelan.

"terimakasih sunbae, tapi aku masih kuat untuk menjalankan tugasku" ia menunduk takut , sedangkan dongahe terkekeh geli mengusap poni Kyuhyun lembut , tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memerah karena perbuatannya.

"jangan banyak bicara? Kau kuat berjalan kan? Punggungku pegal jika menggendongmu lagi" Donghae beralih mengambil kuncinya di atas menja, sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipinya. Entahlah , mengapa ia tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"tentu sunbae" Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan kini mengikuti langkah Donghae keluar dari ruangan UKS , ia tercengang melihat begitu banyak mata yang menatap mereka penasaran.

'ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku' Kyuhyun dengan polosnya celingukan menatap badannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya sedikit berlari menyusul Donghae yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan.

0703

"Siwon-ah ! lihat , dengan siapa kembaranmu berjalan ? dia bisa mempunyai pacar ha?" Heechul menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya , sebenarnya Siwon tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan Heechul tentang saudara kembarnya, dia tidak pernah mau tau.

Tapi kali ini Siwon sedikit menoleh dan tertegun, bocah itu ! bocah yang kini berjalan di belakang Donghae, adalah wajah yang sangat di hafalnya. Ia berdiri dan beranjak kearah Donghae berjalan. Meninggalkan Heechul begitu saja.

"hey ! Choi leader ! kau mau kemana?" Siwon sama sekali tidak menoleh , begitu jaraknya dekat dengan bocah yang berjalan di belakang Donghae , ditariknya lengan kurus itu mendekat padanya.

"eh- sunbae apa yang-" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung ketika Siwon menyeretnya menjauh dari Donghae.

"dia harus pulang" Donghae menatap Siwon dingin , bagaikan di hipnotis Kyuhyun malah asik membandingkan wajah yang sangat serupa itu , hanya berbeda di penampilan mereka , Donghae lebih rapi daripada Siwon.

"temani aku makan, dia bermasalah denganku " Siwon hendak membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari Donghae , tapi lengan Donghae lebih cekatan mencengkeram tangan saudara kembarnya.

"kau tidak dengar ? dia harus pulang !" Donghae memberi tekanan pada tiga kata terakhirnya , pandangan saudara kembar itu semakin mengeras , sedangkan Kyuhyun masi beringsut pada cengkeraman telapak tangan Siwon.

"kali ini , kau tidak bisa mengambil apapun dariku !" Siwon melepas cengkeraman tangannya , menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan tersenyum sinis di depan Kyuhyun.

"kau masih berurusan denganku manis" dan

Ups ! apa yang Siwon lakukan ? mencium pipi Kyuhyun ? Donghae semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun , ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan yang berani menyentuh pipinya begitu saja, tapi bocah itu sadar , Choi bersaudara memiliki kekuasaan besar di sekolahnya.

"pulang !" kini berganti Donghae yang menyeretnya untuk berjalan di area parkir mobilnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri dengan senyum khasnya.

0703

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipinya di depan kaca , ia kembali memberengut mengingat kejadian siang hari itu.

"namja sialan ! berani sekali ia menciumku ! kalau saja tidak di sekolahan kuhajar dia habis-habisan !" sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya , laki-laki manis itu memperhatikan lengannya yang sedikit memerah karena cengkeraman tangan Siwon , sedangkan di tangan kanannya. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas , Donghae memperlakukannya lebih lembut.

Sejenak senyumnya merekah , entahlah dalam artian apa.

"Kyunie ! ada temanmu di luar !" Ahra berteriak dari ruangan bawah.

"siapa noona ?" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak , kembali memakai jaketnya dan bergegas turun kebawah.

"namja manis , pacarmu ?" Ahra mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"ya ! kusumpal mulutmu dengan alas kaki bagaimana?" kini si bungsu itu memberikan deathglare untuk kakak kandungnya sendiri. Lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya melihat sosok namja yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kibum-ssi?" benar saja , ketika panggilan itu dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun laki-laki berkaca mata itu menoleh dan berjalan mendekat.

"bukumu. Kau meninggalkannya di kantin" sebuah komik fisika di sodorkannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"ah , terimakasih. Duduklah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman" Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah , menarik tangan Kibum untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"ah , Kyuhyun-ssi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Kibum menahan langkah kakinya untuk masuk kerumah kecil itu.

"ya ?" Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kibum dan menatap teman barunya penasaran.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..-"

"panggil saja Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Kibum saat menyadari mereka masih berbicara formal.

"hm , Kyuhyun-ah. Tadi aku melihatmu di bopong oleh Donghae sunbae, itu..."

"aku pingsan melihat kecoa" Kyuhyun mendesah nafas berat, ia menunduk dan lagi-lagi menyela perkataan Donghae.

"oh" Kibum mengangguk mengerti , sebenarnya ada yang lain di hatinya. Kali ini namja di depannya memang mempunyai arti khusus untuk Choi bersaudara.

"ah ya Kibum-ah , mereka berdua. Yang kumaksud Choi Siwon dan Choi Donghae. Mengapa semua orang patuh padanya di sekolah?" Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"mereka putra kembar presdir Choi , pemilik sekolah itu. Lagi pula Choi Donghae adalah seorang ketua OSIS wajar saja semua orang mematuhi permintaannya"

"oh , begituu , tapi aku tidak suka dengan Choi Siwon ! dia kasar sekali. Bahkan mencium pipiku siang tadi" saking bersemangatnya Kyuhyun mengadu, ia tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kibum yang mengeras.

"aku pamit pulang" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun Kibum berbalik pergi.

"ya ! Kibum-ah ! terimakasih banyaak !"Kibum hanya melambaikan tanganya tanpa berbalik , berganti Kyuhyun yang menarik nafas berat dan kembali masuk kedalam.

"kau berpacaran dengan seniormu hm?" hampir saja Kyuhyun terkejut dan jatuh mendapati Ahra yang bertolak pinggang di depannya.

"ti-tidak noona" Kyuhyun menjawab gugup.

"sebenarnya boleh saja kau berpacaran, tapi noona tidak ingin kau bermasalah dan menganggu progam beasiswamu, araseo?" Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh untuk perintah kakaknya satu ini.

"good boy ! setelah kau makan malam , jangan lupa langsung membeli lobak untuk besok pagi ya ? noona ingin beristirahat, letih sekali" Ahra berjalan meninggalkan adik laki-lakinya menuju kamar.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun beralih berjalan menuju ruang makan.

0703

"hey tampaan , kesini duluu, kita bermain bersama-sama ya ?" seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang terkontaminasi alkohol mengikuti Kyuhyun sedari tadi, tidak hanya satu. 3 sekaligus.

"siaal , megapa sepedaku harus bocor juga !" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ini memang sudah terlalu malam untuknya pergi ke pasar, tapi apaboleh buat. Pagi harinya ia harus sekolah dan tidak mungkin bisa membantu Ahra belanja untuk bahan kimchi yang akan dijualnya.

"heeiiii , kenapa kau lari hm?" satu laki-laki berhasil menarik lengan bawahnya , dan dua yang lainnya tertawa tidak jelas.

"lepas atau tidak !, kau mau kupukul?" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya , tapi gagal. Laki-laki itu lebih besar tenaga di bandingnya.

"waau , memang kau pikir kami takut manis" kini yang lain sudah menyentuh pipi putihnya , ditepisnya tangan itu kasar dengan satu tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"lempas aku bajingan !" ia kembali berusaha menyetakkan tangan yang melingkar di lengannya.

"lempaskan dia !" satu suara nyaring menarik perhatian keempatnya. Berdiri di ujung gang seorang namja tinggi dengan kemeja yang sudah berantakan.

Kyuhyun mengenal wajah tampan itu, tapi entahlah. Ia tidak bisa membedakan , itu Choi Donghae atau Choi Siwon.

"kau berani sekali, ayo kita habisi" ketiga laki-laki itu menyerang , Tuan muda Choi bersamaan.

Menghabisi tiga orang mabuk? Itu bukan perkara sulit , kini ketiganya terlentang setelah beberapa kali Choi memberikan pukulan di masiing-masing perut laki-laki mabuk yang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"su-sunbae terimakasih" tidak ada jawaban dari ucapan terimakasih Kyuhyun.

Choi mendekat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut.

"maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, pulanglah hati hati" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku , laki-laki di depannya benar-benar terlihat tampan walaupun dengan kemeja yang berantakan , satu yang mengganjal hatinya , Choi siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"selamat malam"

Astaga ! dia mencium Kyuhyun ? tidak ini tidak di pipi ! berbeda ! ciuman lembut itu berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun

Laki-laki yang menyerigai tampan di depannya. Adalah seorang

Choi Siwon.

0703

"kyunie ? kau baik-baik saja, aku mencemaskanmu mengapa pulang tiga puluh menit terlambat" Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di depan pintu, sosoknya kini berwajah pucat. Seperti seseorang yang tengah dilanda Shock berat.

"hey , gwaenchana?" Ahra menyentuh kening adik nya , tidak panas.

"selamat malam noona" Kyuhyun melangkah masuk , meletakkan sekantong penuh lobak di lantai dan naik menuju kamarnya.

"ada apa dia?" Ahra menggeleng pelan , dan beralih membawa lobaknya menuju dapur.

0703

Pagi hari itu Kyuhyun sengaja datang pagi , kegiatan masa orientasi sudah berakhir, tapi tentu saja ia harus kembali menuju ruangan OSIS membayar 'hutang' nya pada Choi Donghae.

Diletakkan tas rangselnya di atas meja , dan ia memulai hobbi favoritnya. Game !

Sejak tadi malam , tepatnya setelah insiden ciuman itu Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam dan sesekali mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika mengingatnya. Ia sudah cukup sebal ketika Siwon mencium pipinya, tapi kali ini bahkan ia berani mencium bibirnya? Gila ! ya , kini Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa senior tengilnya itu gila.

"apa maksud pesanmu tadi malam ? siapa yang berbuat kurang ajar padamu?" Changmin , sahabatnya mendekat dan menyeret kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun , ia sedikit prihatin dengan kejadian tadi malam yang menimpa sahabat kecil di hadapannya ini. Yah, ia mengakui, Kyuhyun memang kelewat manis. Tapi setaunya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya setelah insiden meningalnya kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. Banyak yang beranggapan Kyuhyun pembawa sial. Tapi tidak dengan Changmin, ia sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun.

"si brengsek Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menampilkan wajah garang yang membuat Changmin mengkeret takut.

"kau jangan asal bicara ! ingatlah beasiswamu !" Kyuhyun membalas kata-kata Changmin hanya dengan erangan sebal.

"bahkan dia melecehkanku min !" Kyuhyun berteriak sedikit keras, untungnya sekolah masih dalam keadaan sepi, tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"kau di perkosa?" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin dengan PSP hitam miliknya, si empunya kepala hanya bereaksi mengosok pelan kepala naasnya.

"kau terlalu mesum ! dia menciumku!"

"WHAT ? YOUR FIRST KISS?" Kyuhyun membekap mulut Changmin yang reflek berteriak, ketika dilihatnya Kibum memasuki kelas , dan duduk di ujung kelas

"jadi Choi leader mengambil ciuman pertamamu, ck ck ck, entahlah. Ini nikmat atau kau dapat nasib buruk" Changmin kini berbisik pelan , sambil menelan ludah ia menatap bibir Kyuhyun di depannya.

'bibir itu sudah dicium' setidaknya begitulah kata hati Changmin saat ini.

"berhenti melihatku begitu mesuuum !" Kyuhyun kini berganti memukul leher Changmin dengan tulang lengannya, yang otomatis membuat bocah bertubuh bongsor itu mengaduh ampun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Kibum mengepalkan genggaman tangannya dan melirik sinis Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya.

0703

"hai Kyuhyun , mau kubantu tidaak?" seorang laki-laki yang ia yakin itu adalah anak buah Choi Siwon menghampirinya berbiat merebut beberapa buku darinya.

"tidak usah" Kyuhyun berkata ketus , kini ia berjalan cepat di lorong kelas 12 yang di penuhi gerombolan Choi Siwon, kini ia bisa membedakan. Choi Siwon itu berandalan, sedangakan Choi Donghae adalah leader papan atas.

"waah , dia kejam sekali bos , mana yang kau bilang manis" perkataan bocah laki-laki itu menarik tawa membahana dari anak-anak yang lain , di tengah kerumunan itu Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum, menunjukan lesung pipi khasnya menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, lekas ia beranjak berdiri.

"biar aku saja yang membantu?" ia mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Kyuhyun akan memberikan buku yang dibawa. Tapi salah, adik kelasnya itu kini sudah melupakan tata krama karena emosinya.

"minggir , aku mau lewat" deathglare yang di berikan Kyuhyun mendapat balasan senyum manis dari Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi laki-laki dihadapannya sangat tampan ketika tersenyum seperti ini.

"kau marah padaku manis ?" Siwon hendak menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun , namun Kyuhyun menghindar. Yah hanya ruang kosong kini di tangan Siwon.

Seluruh mata anak buah Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, baru kali ini ada siswa yang berani melawan Choi Siwon sekeras Kyuhyun.

"aku bukan kucingmu!" Siwon terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun , tapi kini tangannya bergerak menyentuh tembok, menutup seluruh akses jalan lewat untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tawa di belakang mereka berdua semakin keras.

"beasiswa olimpiade matematika atas nama Cho Kyuhyun, aku bisa merobeknya kapan saja" Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar bisikan senior di depannya, di tatapnya wajah Choi Siwon dengan perasaan benci luar biasa.

"kau-..." Kyuhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan itu sekarang, tapi sayang , kedua tangannya sedang berkonsentrasi mengangkat beberapa buku besar perpustakaan.

"jangan macam-macam padaku , kau berhutang! Dan sekali lagi, kau harus jadi adik kelas yang patuh" Siwon tidak pernah menghilangkan senyumnya menatap wajah manis dan pipi Chuby di depannya, sebaliknya, sorot kebencian semakin tergambar jelas di wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

"IYA ! kau puas ? sekarang biarkan aku lewat Choi Siwon Sunbae!" dengan penekanan kata sunbae , Kyuhyun mendelik sebal.

"as your wish baby" Siwon melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun lewat dengan tepuk tangan membahana dari beberapa anak buah atau bisa di sebut abdi setianya.

0703

"Kyuhyun terikat dengan Siwon" Hyuk jae menyesap colanya di depan Donghae yang kini beralih mengamati kelas 10-IPA yang sedang berolah raga, bocah laki-laki kurus dengan baju olah raga kebesaran kini sedang menyeka peluhnya di ujung lapangan.

"dan jika kau mencetuskan perang lagi hae-ah, tentunya ada banyak hati yang akan terlibat. Dan hasil akhirnya , Kyuhyun akan menjadi pihak yang paling hancur di antara kalian" Hyukjae kembali berpesan , berharap laki-laki di depannya mengerti.

"tidak Hyukie-ah ! , dia memang menjadi milikku sedari awal" Donghae menyunggingkan senyum mautnya.

Bertanda perang ini , baru dimulai. Dengan 3 kubu di dalamnya.

TBC ^^

Gimana ? review yaah ^^ saya buat FF ini dengan segenap jiwa , berharap Siwon Appa sama Kyu eoma mau meranin ~plak.

Dan terpaksa saya undang Donghae dan Kibum Ajhusi buat ikut di dalam nya.

Review , sangat menentukan kisah selanjutnya,

Mau diskusi part selanjutnya ? chat with me di akun twitter Nandafitrih yaa ^^

Naesarang

Haesa akai


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Choi Donghae , Kim Ki bum , Choi Minho , Shim Changmin and another cast

Author : Haesa akai

**Ini hanya sebuah ide gila yang hanya saya tuangkan lewat tulisan , dimohon untuk tidak mencopy tulisan abal yang bisa menyebabkan orang sakit mata atau perut membacanya terimakasih**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran , mianhae**

**\(^o^\)**

**0703**

Laki-laki itu menatap sebuah gambar sosok yang disayangnya , hanya beberapa menit kemdian kedua matanya basah oleh sebuah cairan. Bukan airmata yang meleleh itu yang ia permasalahkan, tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada , membekas dan mungkin tak kan hilang selamanya.

"Dia harus membayar semua Minho-ya" diusapnya mata basah itu dengan ujung jarinya , kembali diselipkannya lembaran foto itu di dalam buku catatan sekolah miliknya.

Manik matanya berubah mengamati bintang di samping jendela, angannya seakan ikut bertebangan.

'andai saja kau memilihku' sudah cukup, ia sudah terlalu banyak berharap demikian. Untuk seorang lelaki yang kini hanya biasa di temuinya dalam keheningan dan angan.

**0703**

"Kyuhyun-ah , kau di pesan menemui Choi Leader di ruangan OSIS" seorang anak laki-laki menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang tengah beristirahat di ujung lapangan.

"ah ne , aku akan mengganti baju dulu" disekannya keringat diujung keningnya.

"aa! Jangan , kau langsung saja kesana. Ia bisa marah padaku kalau kau tidak lekas datang"

"hh, baiklah , aku kesana" Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Jika boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sehingga menyebabkan masalah serumit ini

-7-3-

"a-apa ? bekal ? t-tapi sunbae, saya tidak pintar memasak" Kyuhyun memainkan ujung kemejanya gemetar , kini duduk di hadapannya seorang Donghae yang tersenyum lembut. Sangat tampan.

"haha , kau cukup membuat bekal seperti yang kau bawa seperti tadi pagi. Dan Kyu , jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil aku Donghae hyung. Ara ?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah , apa ia berani menolak permintaan orang nomor 1 disekolah ini.

"bisa minta tolong ?" Donghae menyadarkan kebisuan Kyuhyun dan mulai berdiri.

"ya sunbae? Eh , maksudku apa yang harus kulakukan hyung ?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendekati Donghae yang kini memutar kunci loker miliknya. Ia tersenyum lagi , mendapati Kyuhyun masih memanggilnya formal.

"tolong rapikan beberapa kemeja ku ini ya " diintipnya sebuah loker yang sedikit besar dengan beberapa kemeja yang berantakan , Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan baju Donghae satu persatu.

"hyung banyak sekali membawa kemeja disekolah?" Donghae menarik nafas lega , kini Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbuka dengannya.

"aku sibuk , mau tidak mau terkadang baru pulang sore hari. Mana mungkin aku tidak berganti baju hm?" Donghae tidak kembali pada tempat duduknya , ia memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun di lantai. Memperhatikan laki-laki kurus itu melipat beberapa kemejanya.

"Kyu , kau besok pasti menjadi istri yang baik ya?" perkataan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"hyung ! aku ingin menjadi suami !" sambil cemberut hati Kyuhyun berdetak cepat , astaga ! apa yang ia ucapkan tadi pasti tidak sopan menurut Donghae. Tapi dugaan Kyuhyun salah Donghae justru mengusap poni hitam itu lembut membuat Kyuhyun kembali memerah.

"ehm , kau lebih cocok jadi istri kurasa. Oh ya Kyu , kakakmu membuka kedai dimana ? barang kali aku bisa mempromosikannya?"

"di depan perempatan gagnam street hyung " didalam hatinya ia kembali berfikir.

'promosi ? memangnya kalanganmu mau makan di kedai kecil seperti itu'

"lalu orangtuamu ?" raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah lembali datar mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun manatapnya penasaran.

"rumah kami kebakaran , Appa dan Umma ikut menjadi korban didalamnya"

"ah , mianhae aku tidak bermak-"

"tidak apa-apa hyung , semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut memotong perkataan Donghae baru saja. Donghae terdiam , tidak menyangka. Laki-laki di depannya lebih tegar di bandingnkannya.

"foto siapa ini hyuung , manis sekaliii" Kyuhyun menemukan selembar foto dari kemeja yang berantakan , menyadarkan Donghae dan ikut melongok foto di depannya

"Siwon" ketika Donghae mengucapkan nama itu Kyuhyun berganti merengut dan meletakkan foto bocah laki-laki memakai pakaian batman itu di lantai.

"kau kenapa?, masih marah tentang cium pipi saat itu ?" Donghae tersenyum mengambil foto Siwon dan diselipkannya di saku kemejanya.

"tentu saja ! bahkan tadi malam dia-" Kyuhyun tersadar, jika dia menceritakan itu pada Donghae , suasana akan semakin keruh.

"kemarin malam dia kenapa?" Donghae menatao Kyuhyun dengan wajah mengitimidasi, membuat si lawan bicara gugup dan kembali melipat kemeja di lantai.

"tidak , hanya bertemu di ujung jalan. Hyung , kau sudah makan siang ?" reflek Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, oh god ! apa kini sekarang mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol untuk tidak sok akrab ?

"belum , kenapa" Donghae tersenyum lembut mendapati Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

"biar kubelikan sebentar, aku juga harus mengganti baju. Tidak apa apa kan ?" Donghae mengangguk setuju , dan masih tersenyum ketika , laki-laki itu keluar dari ruangan OSIS yang mungkin sudah menjadi rumah keduannya.

**0703**

"kau tau tidak ? aku yakin kuletakkan disini!" Kyuhyun kini tengah menganggu Changmin yang sedang memainkan PSP nya , si bongsor itu mendelik sebal dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara.

"tidak tahu Kyu ! lagipula aku tidak cukup memakai seragammu yang kecil itu !" Kyuhyun memandang mejanya lemas, ia masih ingat. Seragam almamater itu ia letakkan diatas meja sesaat sebelum pelajaran olah raga

"diambil Siwon Leader Kyu" seseorang berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun dan membuatnya membelalakan mata sebal.

"ya laki-laki kurang kerjaan ! awas saja kau !" sambil bersungut sungut ia menuju keluar , diikuti pandangan Changmin menatap punggung itu pergi

"apa dia sedang pramenstruasi?" sambil menggelengkan kepala ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan rutinnya.

**0703**

"ada perlu apa?" Siwon melongok memastika tidak ada orang lain di dekat mereka, dibalik tangga itu Kibum memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"meminta seragam Kyuhyun kembali" digadahkannya telapak tangannya di depan pentolan sekolah kasar itu.

"haha , kau berlagak pahlawan , kau siapanya ? pacar?" Kibum hanya membalas gelak tawa Siwon dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kim Jae Jong , itu ayahku. Jadi kau sadar tuan Choi , derajat kita sama." Siwon terhenyak , bukan itu saja. Bocah tengil ini adalah adik kelas kedua yang berani berkata kasar padanya –setelah Kyuhyun tentunya.

"kau jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku dengan Kyuhyun. Kau bukan siapa-siapanya kan ?"

"aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya, tapi tidak dengan cara tidak elit seperti ini" kerutan dahi Siwon bertambah mendengar perkataan selanjutnya.

"jadi kau berada di pihakku ? kukira kau akan tunduk pada Donghae Leadermu itu" sambil menyunggingkan senyum tengil , Siwon menegak minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"catat nomor teleponku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja" dan kini senyum keduanya tersungging entah dalam artian apa.

**0703**

Siwon masih asik menikmati ramen pedasnya sebelum sebuah tangan berani menggebrak meja tempatnya membuat semua mata di kantin melihat orang itu dengan tatapan takjub, nekat sekali.

Perlahan matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang bertolak pinggang dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu.

"ada apa baby ? kau rindu padaku hm?" Siwon menarik tubuh yang kecil darinya itu mendekat membuat si empunya tangan berontak melepaskan diri.

"kau kemanakan seragamku !" dengan ketus ia sama sekali tidak tertawa ketika anak buah Siwon menertawakan sikapnya sama dengan laki-laki taampan yang kini mengunci lengannya dengan senyum dan lesung pipinya yang .. ehm tampan.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku baby ? memangnya aku yang melepasnya?" jawaban Siwon kembali menarik gelak tawa , bukan hanya Siwon yang tertawa , tapi seluruh siswa yang kini berada di kantin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat , menahan agar tangannya tidak berlari menampar pipi yang amsih tersenyum di depannya.

"aku tau kau yang mengambilnya ? dasar mesum ! lepaskan tanganku!" Siwon sama sekali tidak melepasnya , ia berdiri dan kembali berbisik di telinga laki-laki yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu.

"panggil aku hyung ! sepulang sekolah kau kuantar, jangan coba berani pulang jika kau ingin masuk sekolah ini esok hari" dengan lembut Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kurus itu. Kini Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menatap sunbaenya dengan wajah kesal, berlalu dengan tepukan tangan ia beralih memesan dua gelas buble tea dan mie instan. Dengan tatapan beberapa siswa yang kagum dan iri , mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sedekat itu dengan Siwon.

"baby ! belajarlah yang pandai , nanti kuantar pulang ara?" perkataan Siwon yang keras memancing senyuman pada seluruh manusia yang ada di kantin luas itu, sedangkan si Kyuhyun , meniup poninya kesal dan sesekali mengerang kesal.

0703

"hyung , maaf hanya mie instan" Kyuhyun meletakkan sebungkus mie instan dan buble tea di atas meja. Di balik sebuah buku Donghae tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu hm ?"tanpa ekspresi ia membuka mie instan tidak berselera, Kyuhyun tau. Pasti Donghae tidak pernah makan di kantin.

"saudara kembarmu keterlaluan hyung ! ia mengambil baju seragamku ! , apalagi setelah ini ada test fisika" pandangan Donghae mengeras mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak akan cukup memakai kemeja ku , minta izin saja pada gurunya ne ? kau bisa bilang kemejamu kusita" benar saja , Donghae memandang mie itu jijik dan hanya meminum buble tea di depannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, 'dimana-mana orang kaya sama saja' batinnya.

"kenapa harus bilang kau hyung ? yang mengambil kan dia" Kyuhyun tidak terima , di masukannya semua kemeja Donghae yang sudah dilipatnya.

"buku tindakan kriminal Siwon sudah penuh" pernyataan Donghae mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Pandangan matanya menatap kearah sebuah foto –lagi. Yang terpasang di pintu dalam loker milik Donghae.

Seorang bocah paling pendek berdiri diantara dua bocah berkemeja rapi itu tentu saja dikenalinya sebagai Donghae, sedangkan satunya bergaya natural , dengan kaos dan topi merah. Senyum dan lesung pipi itu masih polos , milik seorang Choi Siwon.

Donghae yang menyadari Kyuhyun menatap foto itu lama , berdehem. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan tersenyum lucu.

"hyung , aku pamit kembali ke kelas, bukankah kau juga akan ke kelas?" ia memakai sepatunya dan tersenyum lembut.

Donghae mengangguk dan merapikan rompinya, dilangkahkan kakinya bersama Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan osis.

"Kyu ?"

"ya hyung ?" Kyuhyun menoleh , mendapati wajah tampan itu tersenyum kearahnya , wajahnya memanas dan mau tak mau senyum ikut tersungging di pipinya.

"sukses untuk fisikanya"

**0703**

"ku antar ?" Donghae memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya, menatap bocah berkaus olAhraga itu duduk di bangku lobi sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"hyung , boleh kan aku menolak ajakanmu sekali saja" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae terkekeh ringan , tanpa jawaban.

"Changmin meminta ku menemaninya memilih kaset game" ia kembali berbohong atas nama Changmin , agar Donghae tidak mengira dia berhubungan dengan Siwon lagi.

"ehm , pacarmu ?" Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"bu-bukan hyung ! tentu saja bukan ! namja tinggi seperti tiang listrik begitu, aku ngeri" Kyuhyun bergidik dan kembali Donghae terkekeh geli.

Ia mendekat dan kembali mengusap ujung kepalanya , tanpa pamit ia berjalan tenang ke arah parkiran.

"kau bilang apa tadi ! sudah menggiringku ke kandang harimau kau masih mengataiku hah ?" setelah Donghae menghilang berganti Changmin keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan bertolak pinggang.

"haha , maaf ! i love you more oke ? lalu kau mau ke kaset game dengan siapa Changmin-ah ?"

"dengan Yunho sunbae " wajah Changmin berganti lembut dan membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa.

"gyahaha ! kau berpacaran dengan sunbae ? haha , Changmin-ah ! kau suka dengan orang tua yaa" belum selesai gelak tawa Kyuhyun sebuah deheman menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua , Changmin mengkeret dan menundukan kepalanya hormat lalu bergegas berlari menuju tempat parkir.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun , ia selalu cemberut jika wajah tampan itu di hadapannya.

Nyaris selalu tersenyum , begitulah Siwon di depannya.

"ayo pulang ! kau butuh kemeja ganti juga kan ?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab , ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang kini dekat dengannya, tampan. Entahlah Kyuhyun selalu terhipnotis dengan wajah itu , walaupun disadarinya Donghae berwajah sama.

"pakai jaketku dulu" di berikannya sebuah jaket kulit hitam di tangan Kyuhyun, ia menyerngit heran.

"kenapa harus pakai jaket hyung ?" Kyuhyun merasakan keterkejutan begitu saja , ketika dengan santai ia memanggil Siwon dnegan sebutan hyung. Apa mungkin karena pengaruh wajah Siwon dan Donghae yang sama.

"kau pikir aku Donghae ? kita berbeda dalam hal kendaraan Cho" Siwon memaikan jaketnya karena menganggap Kyuhyun terlalu lama, kebesaran memang. Tapi wajah pucat itu terlihat semakin manis tenggelam di antara kerah jaket hitamnya.

Siwon kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. Membawanya ke tempat parkir istimewa di mana hanya ada kendaraan Siwon di sana.

"kau bisa berpegangan jika takut" Siwon menutuo helmnya dan mulai menyalan gas sepedanya, di belakang Kyuhyun menggerutu tidak jelas , ia berkomitmen. Tidak akan berpegangan pada pinggang kokoh di depannya.

Tapi asumsi Kyuhyun salah, motor hitam itu melaju kencang , membuatnya benar-benar takut dan mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Siwon. Sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah , laki-laki di depannya ini harus di terpa angin jalan , tanpa jaket.

**0703**

"kau bilang mengantarku pulang atau menculiku heh?" Kyuhyun sudah mengomel ketika di matanya terbuka –setelah bangun dari punggung Siwon. Dilihatnya gedung pusat perbelanjaan megah di depannya , sedangkan Siwon. Hanya tersenyum tampan , memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"bagaimana bisa kutanya alamatmu jika kau tertidur hm ?" Kyuhyun mendehus sebal dan mengikuti Siwon memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu , ramai sekali. Yah sebenarnya setiap minggu Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga bermain kemari , tapi bukan untuk berbelanja , harga baju-baju di sini bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak makan seminggu.

"agashi , tolong pilihkan kemeja untuk dia " Kyuhyun menoleh melihat Siwon berdiri di depan sebuah stand baju , menunjuk dirinya.

Pelayan itu bergegas masuk dan kembali dengan sebuah kemeja biru panjang, dan sepotong jelana jins hitam. Siwon menerima nya dan menukar baju itu dengan kartu atm miliknya. Di tariknya tangan Kyuhyun untuk menerima.

"aku tidak mau makan dengan bocah yang masih berseragam" kerlingan mata Siwon , menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kakak kelasnya ini memang gila !, ia bergegas masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya. Risih untuk memakai baju olah raga dari tadi pagi.

-7-3-

Setelah menemani Siwon membeli beberapa pakaian , sepatu dan juga buku. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan benda terakhir itu. Tidak menyangka laki-laki tengil ini hobi membaca sebuah buku.

"kau mau makan dimana ?" Siwon merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun , satu tangannya yang lain membawa beberapa tas belanjaan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun membawa satupun tas belanjaannya.

Kini perasaan Kyuhyun tidak sesebal tadi , sedikit bersimpati bahwa Siwon tidak sekasar ketika ia berada di sekolah. Bahkan Kyuhyun menilai , Siwon lebih hangat memperlakukannya.

"terserah kau hyung"

"ehm , aku menggemari sebuah kedai, kecil memang. Dan di pinggir jalan. Kau mau ?" Siwon tersenyum lembut, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Masakan kedai , ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

**0703**

Kyuhyun terperanjat lagi , ketika motor Siwon berhenti di samping sebuah kedai. Milik kakaknya !

"hyung kau ..." Kyuhyun menuding kedai Ahra tidak percaya.

"sudah kubilang padamu kan ? kedainya memang kecil. Tapi masakannya enak sekali" ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun masuk dan...

"noona , aku pesan dua porsi" Siwon duduk di sebuah kursi dan Kyuhyun masih tercengang tidak percaya.

"tentu Siwonie !" Ahra berbalik dan ikut terbelalak.

"aigooo Kyuhyuniee !" kini berganti Siwon yang terbelalak heran , bagaimana bisa Noona pemilik kedai itu mengenal Kyuhyun.

"dia kakakku hyung , noona dia sunbaeku" Kyuhyun duduk dengan ekspresi malas. Menatap kedua orang yang sama – sama terkejut.

"kenapa tidak pernah bercerita pada noona , Siwonie sudah sering sekali kemari. Dia pelaggan setia noona Kyu " Ahra berekspresi berlebihan , membuat Kyuhyun hampir muntah karena panggilan 'Siwonie'nya.

"haha noona , jadi ini adikmu yang kau ceritakan ? pintar , menurut dan manis , ehm point yang terakhir sangat terlihat" Siwon terkekeh ringan , di sambut tawa hangat Ahra dan Kyuhyun ? ia hanya mendegus sebal , melepas jaket Siwon dan beralih berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba sneyum muncul di wajahnya.

Perasaan apa ini ? bukankah Siwon sering memanggilnya manis ? tapi malam ini, ia merasa panggilan itu sangat berbeda ketika ia sadar. Ahra noonanya , menganggap laki-laki Choi Siwon itu pemuda baik.

**0703**

Siwon masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Jadi anak laki-laki yang belakar untuk memperoleh beasiswa , setiap malam berbelanja dan paginya mengayuh sepeda sejauh 2 km untuk bersekolah itu Cho Kyuhyun ? mengapa sangat kebetulan. Ia menyesal , jujur saja. Bocah laki-laki yang habis-habisan di kerjainya menahan beban keluarga yang berat , kondisi ekonomi yang buruk. Kini ia tahu , Kyuhyun mempertahankan beasiswanya karena Ahra bangga dengannya.

Di pencetnya sebuah tombol pemanggil , menelfon seseorang yang tadi pagi baru di kenalnya.

"Kibum-ah , bisa kau temani aku besok ?"

"kemana ?" suara lembut itu terdengar dingin , entahlah atau hanya itu yang terdengar di telingannya.

"aku ingin bercerita sesuatu denganmu , ini tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"tentu , sepulang sekolah ?"

"kau kubonceng , siapkan saja baju ganti. Setuju?"

"hm, kau dari mana ?" Siwon menyerngitkan dahi, pertanyaan bocah ini aneh sekali.

"maksudmu ?"

"aku melihatmu sepulang sekolah"

"oh , jadi kau tertarik padaku hm ? aku hanya membelikan Kyuhyun pengganti seragam"

"jangan bodoh, tutup saja teleponya jika kau meracau" Siwon tersenyum , membayangkan wajah tampan milik Kibum sedang kesal sekarang.

"ne , selamat malam Kibum-ah" di tutupnya panggilan itu dan di letakkan handpone nya di atas meja.

Yang benar saja ? ada yang lain mendengar suara Kibum ? apa Kibum sudah di kenalnya sedai dulu ?

**0703**

Donghae memperlambat langkahnya ketika dilihatnya Siwon sedang mengeak air putih di dapur , apa angin mengabarkan pada Siwon jika malam ini mereka berdua sama sama kehausan dan terbangun.

Tanpa ada tegur sapa seperti biasanya , Donghae mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuang air putih yang sama di gelasnya.

"kembalikan seragamnya" dingin , tapi penuh penekanan. Itu cirikhas Donghae berbicara dengan saudara kembarnya.

"tanpa kau suruh. Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan kesan padanya , bukankah aku tidak boleh tertinggal satu langkah saja darimu?" Siwon selalu tersenyum , tapi senyumnya memiliki arti berbeda beda. Donghae ikut tersenyum sinis.

"kau tidak-akan-mendapatkan nya !" sesuai dengan intonasinya , terdengar protektif di telinga Siwon.

"dan kau tidak-akan-mengambilnya dari ku" Siwon tersenyum santai , meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tersenyum sinis di dapur.

Hey Kyuhyun-ah , bisa kau jelaskan , mengapa mereka berdua merebutkanmu ?

TBC

Hueeeh ^^ saya seneeeng , makasi reviewnyaaa ^^ i will work harder

Maaf maaf maaf , dimana saya nggak bisa bales review satu satu , tapi saya jawab keseluruhan pertannyaan aja yaa ^^

Di cerita ini pasti banyak yang kesulitan bayangin wajah Choi kembar ya ? saya kasi tau yaa , dua duanya wajah Choi Siwon , cuman Choi Donghae tanpa lesung pipi . oke ?

Haesa sendiri juga gak tau ini bakal jadi KiHae atau HaeBum , tapi Haesa senengnya sama pair HaeBum , entahlah nanti dewa ide ngasih Haesa cerita gimana ^^

Kenapa Haesa bikin wajah Siwon daddy keliatan tengil , biasanya dia kan alim. Nah , itu karena Haesa pengen ada inovasi di wajah uri daddy ^^

Kenapa sifat Choi kembar beda ? yaah , itu buat perbandingan aja sih , gimana anak kembar itu belum tentu identik wataknya ^^

Kenapa cat Choi Minho tetep Haesa tulis , karena dia emang jadi kunci di cerita ini entar ^^

Nanti monentnya HaeKyu , WonKyu , SiBum , HaeBum atau KiHae bakal Haesa pertibangin , biar gak dikit , tapi juga perlu di banyakin **WonKyu** nya hehe ^^

Nanti ending Kyu sama siapa ? ahaha , itu terserah Haesa mah , Kyu sama dangkoma juga gakpapa ~ditendang.

Segini dulu ya chap 2 review masih Haesa butuhin banget

Ada lagi nih , jangan panggil Haesa author doong , masih suka geli kalo di panggil author , tulisan Haesa masi abal , banyak typo , kesalahan EYD . jadi boleh langsung panggil Haesa atau akai ^^ sama aja ,

**Big thanks **

**For **

**ChoiKyuhae , Choi Sukhyun Aminielfish , IchaWonKyu , Lilinkecil , Bengong , Snowonest , Cho rinKyu , WonKyubi , puteri-wonKyu ,129real, riana dewi , Meong , Cie magnae admr Hyukkie , WonKyuline , anin wonKyushipper , Kyuhee , Lee Hyuka , Kyuminjoong , , Choi WonKyu , Kyu-Kyu , dew'yellow , ChoiikimleeKyuhyun , Heenita105 ,Kyuya , Cho Kyu va , Gaemwon407 , Blacksreen1013 , Little angel ,BabyWonKyu , MhiaKyu ,Elfish , Sibum shipper , Honey , Yeye , KyuwonKyu , BlacKyuline , Lullu48129**

Last word , review please ^^

Wanna chat with me ? twitter acc Nandafitrih , mari berkawan \(^o^)/

Naesarang

Haesa akai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Choi Donghae , Kim Ki Bum , Choi Minho , Shim Changmin , and another cast

Created by : Haesa Akai

**Ini hanya sebuah ide gila yang hanya saya tuangkan lewat tulisan , dimohon untuk tidak mencopy tulisan abal yang bisa menyebabkan orang sakit mata atau perut membacanya terimakasih**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran , mianhae**

**0703**

**Flashback**

"aku datang padamu hyung , aku memilihmu" laki-laki itu menatap seseorang yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah datarnya , ia masih tersenyum. Walau lawan bicarannya tidak.

"kau mencintainya" perkataan lawan bicaranya telak membuat bocah manis itu tersenyum miris.

"tapi aku memilihmu hyung , kursa hubungan kita bertiga bisa seperti dulu lagi" ia hendak memeluk tubuh tinggi di hadapannya.

Tapi sayang mata itu melarangnya berbuat demikian , laki-laki yang di pilihnya justru pergi membalikan badanya. Ia menelan ludah. Perih.

"kembalilah padanya" titik airmatanya jatuh , mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu. Ia sudah banyak berkorban. Untuk dua orang yang sama-sama menyukainya.

Bahkan ia sudah memilih. Beginikah jawabanya?

**Flashback End**

"hyung !" Kyuhyun menggerakan kelima jarinya , menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunanya. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum tipis dan memperbaiki letak duduknya.

"ini bekal untukmu , aku tidak bisa menjamin rasanya" Kyuhyun memsang wajah malu , mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari tas birunya.

"haha , terimakasih aku akan makan nanti. Bagaimana kemarin jalan – jalanmu ?" Donghae bertanya santai dan mulai memainkan handponenya sedangkan Kyuhyun tergagap mendapati pertanyaan Donghae , bagaimana jika Donghae tau ia berbohong ?

"ah itu , ke-kemarin Changmin tidak jadi pergi denganku hyung, lalu-"

"aku melihatnya pulang dengan Yunho" Kyuhyun menari nafas lega. Itu artinya Donghae tidak mengetahui bahwa ia pergi dengan Siwon.

"hyung , boleh aku pamit ? aku harus piket pagi ini" Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya.

"untukmu" di serahkannya sebuah kartu , yang Kyuhyun tau itu adalah ATM.

"h-hyung . ke-kenapa?" Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi , hanya menuding kartu di meja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"pinya sudah kuganti dengan tanggal lahirmu. Gunakan seperlunya" Donghae tersenyum , berdiri dan meletakkan kartu itu di tangan Kyuhyun.

"ta-tapi hyung" Kyuhyun masih bingung , untuk apa sunbaenya menyerahkan kartu ATM begitu saja.

"aku tidak mengizinkan kau menolak. Menurutlah !" tegas , dan sarat perintah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah , mengangguk dan permisi keluar.

Ditutupnya pintu ruangan itu hati-hati dan otaknya berfikir, apa sebegitu percayanya Donghae padanya?

"Kembar aneh" ia berguman lirih sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

**0703**

"sudah makan? kenapa tidak ke kantin?" Changmin meletakan segelas buble milk tea di meja Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu sedang asik memainkan PSP miliknya.

"kau memang sahabatku Changmin-ah , gomawo !" Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah , melepas psp Changmin dan beralih menyeruput Buble milk tea miliknya.

"kau tau kan, Choi berandalan itu bermarkas di kantin" Kyuhyun mendegus sebal , di sambut kekehan Changmin ringan.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun salah , alih-alih bermarkas di kantin kini Choi leader itu mengganti markasnya di kelas Kyuhyun.

"semuanya bisa keluar sebentar !" Siwon membuka pintu kelas Kyuhyun , dan beberapa siswa memilih langsung keluar. Sedangkan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sweetdrop.

"sudah kau juga keluar sana , kau mau jadi buronan seperti aku ?" Kyuhyun sudah menampakan wajah putus asanya , Changmin berdiri dan keluar dari kelas , menyisakan Kyuhyun yang kini asik dengan buble milk tea nya dan Siwon yang menyangga tubuhnya di pintu dengan satu tangannya.

"Cho , nanti pulang kuantar !" Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah laki-laki tampan itu.

"tidak mau, aku naik sepeda tadi pagi" astaga, keberaniannya sudah terkumpul memang.

Si tinggi itu duduk di depan meja Kyuhyun , mengambil gelas di tangan Kyuhyun dan menegak setengahnya.

"ya ! kenapa kau menghabiskan !" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Siwon tanpa sadar. Membuat si leader itu tersedak dan menyembur tepat di mukanya.

"hahaha , ya ampun baby , kau ini bagaimana sih ! kan kau sendiri yang kotor" beberapa pasang mata mengintip dari jendela kaca itu terkejut bukan main , mereka bergidik ngeri dan berjanji tidak akan mencari masalah dengan pentolan sekolah ini.

Kyuhyun memejam matanya , menghindari air semburan itu masuk ke matanya.

Siwon masih terbahak-bahak , ia tidak diam. Diambilnya sebuah saputangan dari sakunya dan mengelap wajah tampan itu hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan itu kasar , di tariknya sapu tangan itu dari tangan Siwon dan mngelapnya sendiri.

"bisa tidak menggangguku sehari saja !" tanpa sadar bentakan keluar dari mulut manisnya , membuat wajah Siwon kembali tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"bisa baby , kalau nanti kau sudah menjadi pacarku" diperlihatkan lagi wajah tengilnya di hadapan adik kelasnya itu.

"jangan banyak berharap!" Kyuhyun mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Siwon dan menyeruput buble teanya lagi.

"Cho "

"hm ?" Kyuhyun hanya menaikan satu alisnya menganggapi panggilan Siwon.

"minum di gelas yang sama kan termasuk indirect kiss"

Kyuhyun membelalak kaget , dan meletakan gelas buble milk tea itu dengan tangan bergetar. Sedangkan Siwon kembali terkekeh geli dengan wajah tengilnya. Tanpa disadari jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika Siwon mengatakan perihal indirect kissnya.

'sial ! mengapa dia mudah sekali membuat detak jantungku berantakan'

"aku butuh bantuanmu!" wajah Siwon mengeras ketika suara itu terdengar dari depan pintu , mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Donghae menatap dengan mata tajamnya.

"Hae hyung , eng – baiklah " Kyuhyun berdiri , tapi satu tangan mencekal lengannya. Di tariknya nafas berat dan ia tahu, Choi berandalan ini akan menahannya.

"aku-ada-tugas !" Kyuhyun menekannkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Siwon menatap wajah putih miliknya dengan senyum apaadanya.

"selesaikan segera baby" dibisikannya kalimat itu pelan , dan kembali ia kecup pipi pucat itu membuat si empunya membelalakan mata dan relfek memukul perutnya.

"ough , kau kuat juga baby !" dengan serigaian tengil Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan melewati Donghae tanpa menoleh.

Kini Kyuhyun gemetar. Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

**0703**

Tidak ada percakapan selain perintah Donghae ini dan itu untuk menyusun beberapa dokumen osis, Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam dan menunduk. Ia takut jika Donghae akan membentaknya. Sedari tadi wajah yang mirip dengan Siwon itu hanya terdiam dan terlihat ketus.

"gantungkan di situ ya Kyu " di serahkannya satu pigora di tangan adik kelasnya , Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai menaiki kursi plastik milik Donghae , tapi tanpa perhitungan. Tubuh itu terguling dan menabrak Donghae yang masih di bawahnya.

Posisi mereka saat ini sangat tidak nyaman , Kyuhyun berada di bawah Donghae dengan wajah merahnya , di atasnya Donghae menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan di samping badan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak suka jika kau berhubungan dengan Siwon. Mengerti ?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat , tapi entahlah , kenapa di pikirannya hanya ada seorang nama. Choi Siwon . apa itu karena Siwon sering memperlakukannya seperti ini ?

"kau menyukainya ?" Donghae berdiri dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk , ia berjongkok dan mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun di ujung tembok.

"ti-tidak hyung"

"kalau begitu kau menyukaiku !" Kyuhyun tau , ini bukan pertanyaan. Tapi adalah perintah dari seorang Donghae.

Donghae melihat kemeja seragam Kyuhyun yang robek di bagian lengan karena tertarik ujung meja saat mereka terjatuh , dan di luar kendali atau memang sudah berencana, ia melepas satu persatu kancing baju Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas , ia bahkan ingin menangis mendapat pelecehan seperti ini. Jujur didalam hati , ia membenci dua orang yang memang serupa ini.

"hey, kau menangis ? kenapa ? kau biarkan Siwon menciummu, lalu kenapa tidak denganku hm" Donghae tersenyum , tapi kilatan tajam di matanya mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengkerut takut. Laki-laki di depannya sedang marah sekarang .Kemeja nya sudah resmi terlepas, memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya di depan sunbae yang baru di kenalnya dalam hitungan hari.

"aku akan mempertahankanmu menjadi milikku Kyu !"

'BUAGH' kejadian itu begitu cepat ketika Siwon masuk dan menghantamkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah yang seperti kaca.

Donghae tersungkur dan mengelap darah yang sedikit keluar akibat pukulan saudaranya , keduanya sama sama tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah merembeskan air mata di ujung ruangan.

Hanya sebentar kontak mata di lakukan si kembar, Siwon beralih membuka kemeja seragamnya , ia masih memakai dalaman berupa kaos putih yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Ditutupnya tubuh depan Kyuhyun yang terekspos jelas, dengan setuhan lembut di hapusnya airmata itu dan kembali berbisik pelan.

"pakai kemejaku , dan segera kembali ke kelas." Kyuhyun masih terpana melihat wajah yang sangat di bencinya itu. Lekas ia berdiri dan memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Siwon , dilangkahkan kakinya keuar dan tanpa tau apa yang akan mereka perbuat di dalam ruangan itu.

Air mata itu masih meleleh dan segera di hapusnya.

"kembar brengsek!" kali ini emosi Kyuhyun memang membuncah , di eratkan kepalan tangannya dan segera ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**0703**

"tunggu saja disini. Hanya sebentar" Kibum beralih dari meja yang mereka duduki sudah hampir satu jam. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti punggung Kibum keluar menuju kedai minuman.

Mata Siwon menangkap sosok bocah laki-laki kecil bermain dengan bola sepaknya , di baliknya seorang ibu muda tersenyum puas dan bertepuk tangan anaknya berhasil menendang tepat pada gawang taman. Siwon tersenyum lembut.

**Flashback**

"mommy ! ciwon cudah bica menyepak bola ! holeee" Siwon kecil berlari kearah seorang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Siwon pandai !" diangkatnya tubuh bocah kecil itu dalam gendongan dan di kecup lembut keningnya.

"nanti kita ajak Donghae main kecini ya mommy ! ciwon kangen cama Donghae !" Siwon berlonjak-lonjak riang di pangkuan ibunya , sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum kaku mengusap keningnya.

"Donghae sedang sakit Siwon , dia tidak boleh keluar." Di kecupnya lagi kening putranya , menahan rindu pada anaknya yang juga berwajah sangat serupa.

"mommy celalu belkata begitu. Kenapa daddy melalang Donghae belmain cama ciwon ? ciwon kan kangen" Siwon memberengut imut , tidak menyadari mata ibunya sudah berkabut.

"Siwon berdoa saja , semoga kita bisa berkumpul ya"

**Flashback end**

"hyung , es creamnya bisa leleh." Kibum menyadarkan Siwon bahwa sudah lama es cream vanilla itu ada di depannya. Ia mengangguk dan melahap sesendok es cream vanilanya.

"eoma ! kita beli dua yah ! satu untuk hyung !" bocah lakilaki itu menarik ujung atasan ibunya , suaranya yang melengking menarik perhatian Siwon dan Kibum yang tidak jauh darinya.

Kibum tersenyum simpul , tapi Siwon menatap datar.

**Flashback**

"Donghaeee ! kemali ! ciwon bawa dua ec klim , catu untuk Donghae" Siwon kecil mengacungkan tangannya pada seorang bocah yang bertinggi sama dan berwajah serupa denganya.

Bocah di hadapannya tidak bereaksi , membuat Siwon kecil menunduk sesal.

"Donghae tidak menyukai ciwon yah ? Donghae kenapa malah cama ciwon ?" si anak bernama Donghae hanya terdiam sambil melihat saudara dengan pandangan sedih

"ssst , Donghae tidak malah cama ciwonie , tapi daddy bilang Donghae tidak boleh berteman cama ciwon. Donghae juga kangen" Donghae kecil memeluk tubuh saudaranya hangat , es krim di tangan Siwon mengenai baju keduanya.

"yaah , es klimnya tumpah, haha" tawa Siwon kecil memecah kesedihan keduanya , di bawah ayunan taman kanak-kanak itu. Dua bocah yang serupa bermain bersama-sama

**Flashback end.**

"hapus air matamu hyung !" Kibum memberikan satu tisu , tapi Siwon tidak memAkainya. Ia menyeka airmata itu dengan satu jarinya.

"jangan bilang-"

"aku tidak akan menyebarkan pada siswa lain jika kau mau bercerita" Kibum menyela ucapan Siwon dengan wajah tenang khasnya. Siwon menelan ludah gugup , perih di hatinya memang lama ia tutupi dengan topengnya.

Tapi mengapa bisa runtuh hanya dengan adegan seperti itu ?

"kita terpisah sedari kecil , Kedua orang tua ku bercerai saat kami masih berumur 4 tahun. Donghae ada di tanggan Daddy , dan aku bersama Mommy" Siwon memulai ceritanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sudah lama ! bahkan sedari dulu ia belum pernah menceritakan ini pada semua orang, termasuk sahabatnya.

Kibum hanya diam , tidak menyangka. Hidup seorang berandalan ini ada di tangan ibunya.

"seharusnya kau lebih penurut karena ada di tangan ibu" Kibum tersenyum manis , memperlihatkan wajah malaikat yang bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya.

"tuhan tidak adil padaku Kibum-ah , ia membuat mommy melupakanku. Hingga akhirnya laki-laki keparat itu membawaku untuk hidup dengannya" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya , terlihat emosi yang jelas di mata Siwon. Jadi ibunya meninggalkannya?

"mommy mengalami stres berat , ia lupa padaku , ia tidak bisa hidup normal , meracau. Bahkan pernah hampir membunuhku" Siwon berhenti berbicara , menarik nafas berat dan menyeka airmata yang deras turun di pipinya.

"dia menuruti semua kebutuhan materiku , tapi berbeda dengan Donghae. Aku diperlakukan tidak adil masalah kasih sayang. Jika ada liburan sekolah dulu hanya Donghae yang diajak berlibur. Dia tidak pernah bertanya padaku sudah makan atau belum, tidaka da kecupan manis di dahi saat aku tidur. Yang ada hanya kado natal untuk Donghae , mainan baru untuk Donghae , liburan untuk Donghae , guru les untuk Donghae , bekal makanan untuk Donghae. Semuanya untuk Donghae!" Siwon kini sudah tidak perduli dengan airmata deras yang tidak berhenti.

Kibum tidak bisa menutupi , hatinya ikut merasa sakit mendengar cerita , membayangkan Siwon kecil yang sama sekali tidak terurus.

"lalu di mana ibu sekarang ?" Kibum bertanya hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin Siwon merasa kerkusik dengan kesedihannya.

"di sebuah rumah sakit , terakhir aku menjenguknya minggu kemarin. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dia disana Kibum-ah , tidak pernah keluar. Hanya tidur , makan dan selebihnya ia akan terdiam entah memikirkan apa" Siwon tersenyum miris , rindu itu tiba-tiba meruak dalam hatinya.

"Donghae tidak pernah menjenguknya, sekalipun. Ia melupakan mommy , dulu dia sayang padaku , tapi setelah aku tinggal di rumah yang sama. Ia tidak rela jika aku mendapat sesuatu yang lebih bagus dariku , tapi karena aku lahir 15 menit sebelumnya. Aku mengalah Kibum-ah. Kuberikan semua yang ia mau , aku jaga ia ketika ada anak sekolah dasar yang suka mengganggunya , setiap ada petir dan dia takut. Aku akan berlari ke kamar dan memeluknya erat. Aku rela ia menyalin pekerjaan rumah yang susah payah kukerjakan. Kugendong ia saat merasa lelah karena pelajaran olah raga. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikanku" siwon belum berhenti bicara , ia hanya mengusap air matanya dan melanjutkan kembali

"saat dia sakit aku tidur di lantai untuk menemaninya , setiap kami membeli es krim ia selalu meminta jatahku , aku tidak pernah marah kibum-ah. Aku selalu mengalah , aku diam saja saat ia menukar hasil karyaku dengan karyanya sehingga nilaiku jelek. Aku diam saja ketika ia mengatakan kepada daddy bahwa aku yang merusak pintu rumah sehingga aku di pukuli"

nada perih itu kembali terdengar , membuat Kibum berkaca-kaca. Ia sadar , Siwon yang duduk di depannya adalah Choi Siwon yang membuka topengnya , Choi Siwon yang lembut dan penyayang. Choi Siwon yang sedang kembali ke masa lalu.

"sampai aku rela melepas orang yang kucintai untuknya" Siwon terkekeh bodoh , dengan air mata yang meleleh tak bisa di tahan.

Padangan Kibum semakin iba , Donghae ! satu nama itu sangat keterlaluan menurutnya. Luka hati saudara kembarnya , itu hasilnya. Dan diapun merasa hal yang sama.

"hyung , cuci mukamu dengan air mineral ku , aku belum meminumnya. Matamu merah" Kibum neyerahkan sebotol air mineral , Siwon menerima dan bergegas meuju sebuah pot bunga , di basuhnya seluruh wajahnya yang terasa panas , dan mata yang perih sekarang.

"terimakasih" Siwon hanya mampu berucap demikian , pada orang yang sudah berhasil membongkar topeng kuatnya.

"kembali, mulai saat ini. Anggap aku saudara kembarmu, kugantikan tugasnya. Untuk memperdulikanmu" satu jawaban Kibum membuat Siwon tersenyum manis , di jabatnya tangan Kibum dan , dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu , melepas kerinduan. Kesedihan. Dan beban yang selama ini ia tahan

**0703**

"minho-ya , gwaenchana?" seorang laki-laki berkata lirih , mata sayunya kini menatap sebuah nisan marmer bertuliskan sebuah nama yang ada di hatinya.

"aku memang bodoh minho-ya ! aku memang bodoh. Mengapa pada saat itu aku tidak menahanmu, mengapa aku melepasmu untuk dia !, maaf" sendi lututnya melemas , membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan menunduk pasrah.

Perasaan cintanya, kini tak bisa di artikan. Seluruhnya sudah berganti rasa menyesal yang sangat mendalam.

"seharusnya kau tak perlu pergi minho-ya , seharusnya kau disini" ia semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihanya sendiri, tanpa sadar seseorang yang sama mencintai nama di nisan itu.

Menatapnya dari jauh dengan penuh kebencian.

**0703**

Tiin tiin

Klakson motor Siwon terdengar nyaring di depan sebuah rumah kecil, keluar dari sana anak laki-laki yang sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya. Rambut ikal panjangnya kini sudah di pangkas rapi.

"bisakah kau sedikit bersabar huh ? pagi pagi kau membuat ribut" ia mengomel sambil memAkai sepatunya, sosok yang duduk di motor hitam itu terkekeh geli, memandangi wajah adik kelasnya yang kini terlihat ... bertambah manis.

"kau potong rambut Cho ? terlihat manis" Siwon mengedipkan matanya tengil di sambut belalakan mata dari Kyuhyun.

"tampan tau !, Noonaa ! aku berangkat !" Kyuhyun berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri di samping Siwon , memberikan sebuah tas kertas berwarna coklat muda. Siwon menyerngitkan dahi.

"apa ?"

"kemejamu kemarin." Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Kejadian kemarin siang benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"hm , lainkali. Lebih berhati-hati, jangan mengambil kesempatan" Siwon berkata tenang , menerima tas itu dan menggantungkan di navigasi motornya.

"aku tidak pernah mau dilecehkan bodoh !" Kyuhyun memberengut kesal , berpegangan pada lengan Siwon ia naik susah payah pada motor tinggi itu.

"haha , berpegangan. Gerbang akan ditutup 5 menit lagi" Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar peringatan Siwon , tapi reflek tanganya melingkar di pinggang kokoh itu saat meliuk-liuk menghindari arus kendaraan kota seoul.

Entahlah , ia merasa nyaman ketika kepalanya bersandar pada tubuh sunbae yang di bencinya itu.

"terimakasih Choi Siwon" meskipun suara lirih Kyuhyun sudah terbawa angin , laki-laki yang berkonsentrasi menyetir itu mendengarnya dan tersenyum tipis

-7-3-

"hyung ini bekalmu hari ini" Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak makan itu canggung , Donghae menatap wajah pucat yang kini berganti gaya rambut itu terdiam. Dengan mata merasa bersalah.

"aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin" Ia berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"tidak apa-apa hyung , aku sudah melupakannya" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah , ia berbohong untuk tidak memperburuk suasana.

Donghae semakin menyesal , mata sayu nya menatap tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu iba. Merasa bersalah , jikalau Kyuhyun ikut dalam perang tidak sehat ini.

"boleh aku memelukmu ?" dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka tangannya disambut tubrukan tubuh Donghae yang mengeratakan pelukannya.

Bahu itu bergerak teratur , menandakan laki-laki dipeluknya sedang menangis sekarang.

"hyung , gwaenchana ?" Kyuhyun mengelus pundak itu khawatir. Ada apa ini ? perasaan bencinya luruh seketika melihat rapuhnya Donghae saat ini.

"Donghae hyung , tenanglah. Kau bisa bercerita padaku kapan saja, berhentilah menangis. Kau bukan orang lemah" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu dan benar saja, kedua mata tampan itu basah.

"tersenyumlah , aku akan kembali dengan teh hangat. Cuci mukamu" ia berlari keluar, menuju ke arah kantin

-7-3

Siwon tersenyum ketika di bukanya tas itu berisi kemejanya yang sudah bersih dan di setrika rapi.

Ia sedikit terkejut , ada bekal makanan disana, dengan sebuah kertas yang direkatkan menggunakan doubletape , tulisan rapi dan terkesan manis

'aku harus membawakan Donghae hyung bekal, kupikir tidak adil jika tidak membawakanmu juga.' Senyum riangnya mendadak hilang , mendapati Donghae juga mendapat bekal yang sama.

"oh , kukira kau akan jajan di kantin hyung. Ternyata kau membawa bekal juga?" Kibum duduk di bangku disamping Siwon, sedikit terkejut . bagaimana bisa anak kelas 11 masuk keruangan sunbae begitu saja.

"kau lupa ? derajat kita disekolah sama" Kibum tersenyum miring. Membuat Siwon sadar, semua siswa juga pasti takut dengan Kibum

"apa ? kau membawakanku bekal hm ?" Siwon tersenyum melirik kotak makan yang ada di tangan Kibum.

"hanya roti , kufikir. Saudara kembarku tidak akan sempat sarapan" di bukaknya kotak makan itu berisi dua roti selai yang sama besar.

"waah , ada dua ! satu untuk mu , satu untukku ya!" Siwon melupakan imej kasarnya dan mearik satu roti itu di tanganya, Kibum melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya asik sarapan bersama dan saling terbahak-bahak melihat wajah innocent satu sama lain

**0703**

"Siwon leader tadi sarapan berdua dengan Kibum" bisik-bisik keras itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedang memesan buble milk tea kesukaannya.

"iya ! mereka mesra sekali, apa mereka berpacaran ?" suara yang lain ikut menimpali.

"Siwon leader baru-baru ini kan dekat dengan Kyuhyun itu, mana mungkin berpacaran dengan Kibum" Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar , apa yang mereka bicarakan ?

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin , bahkan Siwon leader makan roti yang di bawakan Kibum"

Deg!

Nyaris Kyuhyun menoleh , tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol. Rasa apa ini ?

Mengapa terasa sangat menyedihkan saat mendengar Siwon makan pagi bersama pria lain?

Tidak ! , pasti hanya bad moodnya saja.

Lalu apa tadi yang mereka bilang ? makan roti yang di bawakan Kibum?

"oh , jadi bekal yang kubuat dia tidak suka ya"tanpa sadar di tundukan wajahnya , merasa kecewa

**END**

Eeh , typo , maksud haesa

**TBC **

hehe

Halooo ^^ Haesa balik abwa chap 3 ^^ iniih , Haesa bongkar dikit dikit yaa ^^ sabar.

Makasi banyaak Haesa ucapin buat yang ngereview part 1 sampe part 2 , haesa ngebut nulis karena kalian ^^ ~hug

Yang ngingetin Haesa , benerin typo dan kesalahan EYD makasi banget ^^ Haesa banyak belajar ^^

Buat yang ngasi semangat ^^ yang sekedar bilang "lanjutkan" atau "fighting" kata-kata semacam itu menjadi energi Haesa nulis chap 3 ini dengan hati bahagiaa , ~ea . makasi banget, energi yang kalian beri luar biasa ^^

Special makasi juga buat yang uda ngoment jalan cerita I Want Your Last Name ^^ ini ide gila Haesa ^^ makasi sambutan hangatnya.

Sekali lagi Haesa minta maaaf , nggak bisa bales satu satu reviewnya , ^^ Haesa baca kok , berulang ulang malah , hehe

Tapi Haesa jawab keseluruhan ^^

Masi bingung bayangin choi kembar ya ? iya deh boleh bayangin pakek wajah masing masing , Haesa pun kalo nulis juga bayangin wajah mereka masing masing , hehe

Jangan takut kibum oppa dicuekin yaa ^^ kibum oppa disini main cast juga kok ^^ nggak akan di cuekin.

Aah , kenapa kyu mommy Haesa buat imut ? karena wajah kyu mom emang imut ~plak. Entah kenapa Haesa lebih suka liat wajah kyu mom kalo lagi deket sama won daddy , wajahnya nggak sok cool langsung berubah magnae 100 % imuuut banget.

Kyu emang Haesa buat pendek disini , jadi tinggi sebahu itu emang bukan typo ~ditendangkyu.

Pair HaeBum sama KiHae masih jadi kontroversi ternyata , haha . padahal belum tentu looh Kibum sama Haesa dibikin jatuh cinta sama Donghae , wkwk ^^

Jangan takut kepanjangan yaa , mungkin FF ini berakhir di chap 5 atau 6 , itu karena Haesa orangnya bosenan, dewa ide juga gitu , kalo kebanyakan chap bisa – bisa dia minggat nggak kasi wangsit ke Haesa.

Dan lagii , lagii ,makasih banyak yang udah manggil Haesa / Akai ~hug . Haesa mohonn , jungkir balik , buat temen temen readers jangan panggil Haesa author T.T Haesa belum pantes di panggil itu , contohnya : kita belum jadi tante , tapi di panggil tante , nyesek kan T.T panggil aja Haesa atau Akai , ^^ lebih dari cukup mah ^^

Udah ah , Haesa kebanyakan cincong ,

**Big Thanks **

**To **

**Little Angle , 129real , KyuNa , Rikha-chan , Kyuminjoong , Choikyuhae ,Dhe'chan , Aminielfish , Ecca Augest , , Elfish , Cho kyu va , WonKyuBi , Fikha , Lovinkyu , Lee Hyuka , Magnaelovers , Meong , Finda Fujoshi tingkat akut, Mrs. Choi , Cie Maknae admrhyukkie , anin wonkyushipper , Kim Kyuhee , Choi Sukhyun , Lee Shurri , Dew'yellow , Choiikimleekyuhyun , Kyuya , Icha WonKyu , Lilinkecil, Snowonest, Heenita105 , puteri-wonkyu .**

**~big hug **

Last word , berikan saya kekuatan lewat review yaa ^^

Nae sarang

Haesa Akai


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Choi Donghae , Kim Ki Bum , Choi Minho , Shim Changmin , and another cast

Created by : Haesa Akai

**Ini hanya sebuah ide gila yang hanya saya tuangkan lewat tulisan , dimohon untuk tidak mencopy tulisan abal yang bisa menyebabkan orang sakit mata atau perut membacanya terimakasih**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran , mianhae**

**0703**

"minum dulu hyung" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada meja , dilihatnya Kyuhyun meletakan satu gelas teh hangat , dan satu gelas buble milk tea di tangannya.

"terimakasih" di raihnya gelas hangat itu dan sesapnya pelan teh manis. Mata merahnya berkonsentrasi pada laki-laki di depannya.

"kau sudah lebih tenang hyung ? ada apa ? mengapa kau sampai menangis begitu?" Kyuhyun berusaha membuang pikiran yang lain , tapi nihil. Masih saja ia terpikir apa yang dilakukan Choi Siwon dan Kim Ki bum sekarang.

"tidak, hanya saja. Setelah kejadian kemarin aku mengingat sesuatu kyu, tentang masa laluku." Donghae tersenyum tenang, meskipun mata nya masih sedikit basah. Laki-laki itu tetap terlihat tampan dan seperti biasanya.

"kemarin ? aku tidak mengerti hyung" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya lucu, Donghae berdiri dan mengambil sebuah foto dari lemari lokernya.

Diberikannya foto itu pada Kyuhyun.

Seorang laki-laki sekitar umur 17 tahun, dengan rambut hitam yang rapi, kaos putih membungkus tubuhnya yang terbilang kurus. Ia mengacungkan kedua jarinya dan tersenyum pada kamera. Terlihat tampan , ah dia lebih dari tampan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam , sambil menatap Donghae meminta penjelasan.

"bukankah ia sangat mirip denganmu?" Donghae menjajari duduk Kyuhyun , di pandangnya wajah putih pucat itu yang begitu sempurna. Ya , Cho Kyuhyun memang hampir mirip dengan laki-laki di foto. Donghae menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"aku mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa merelakan kau dengan Siwon , melepasmu walaupun seharusnya aku bisa. Tapi sedari awal memang sudah di takdirkan kyu. " Kyuhyun tau , Donghae masih menggantung kata-katanya.

"ditakdirkan untuk apa hyung?"

"aku jatuh cinta padamu Kyu" astaga ! kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah perih. Bagaimana ini.

Seharusnya ia mundur. Dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang yang begitu identik ini.

**0703**

Dari sebuah rumah sakit besar , siwon dan Kibum berjalan berdampingan. Mata sembap itu kini menjadi inti wajah seorang Choi Siwon.

"Ibumu cantik Hyung" Kibum membuka obrolan mereka , sesaat siwon meringis kecil. Entah mengapa di hadapan Kibum ia bisa membuka topengnya begitu saja.

"kau jadi ikut ikutan bolos, bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu heh?" siwon meletakan satu tangannya di bahu Kibum, keduanya benar benar terlihat seperti saudara.

"aku selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran itu. Tidak masalah" wajah datar itu, membuat siwon tertegun melihatnya. Benar-benar alami. Laki-laki yang sedang dirangkulnya ini bukan hanya sok cuek.

"Kibum-ah"

"ya?" Kibum menoleh dan tepat melihat mata siwon yang menatapnya lekat-lekat

"mengapa kau selalu memasang wajah dingin seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang pendiam dan menyeramkan." Perkataan siwon hanya dijawab ulasan senyum maut Kim Kibum

"bahkan terkadang kau terlihat seperti seorang yang tidak berperasaan"

Deg !

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Membuat siwon melakukan hal yang sama.

Meskipun secara tidak langsung siwon menyadari perubahan wajah Kibum. Ia hanya terdiam , menunggu Kibum bicara

"seseorang telah pergi membawa perasaanku hyung" senyum miris itu membuat siwon terperangah, hey bocah ini mengapa terlalu misterius.

**0703**

Kyuhyun masih mengayun ayunkan kedua kakinya , kini ia sedang duduk di sebuah tempat duduk taman. Menunggu Changmin keluar dari laboraturium sekolah. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang bingung sekarang. Bagaimana jawaban untuk Donghae. Ingin sekali saat ini ia bisa meminta pertimbangan pada Siwon. Tapi entahlah , ia masih malu untuk berterus terang bahkan meminta pertimbangan pada laki-laki itu.

"sudah jam tiga kenapa Choi Siwon itu belum nampak hah ? apa dia sudah gila membiarkan aku berjalan kaki sampai rumah? Astaga! Itu dua kilo lebih" Kyuhyun mengomel tidak jelas , remasannya pada botol air mineral ditangannya bertambah kuat ketika namja tampan itu belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Samar , dilihatnya Changmin berlari menuju kearahnya.

"ada apa kyu ? mengapa menungguku disini?" sedikit membenarkan nafasnya Changmin terengah engah .

"siwon tidak mengantarku pulang ,ia bolos dari jam pertama. kau mau kan mengantarku. Aku tidak membawa sepeda Changmin-ah" dengan gaya manja andalannya, Kyuhyun merayu sahabatnya sedangkan Changmin sedikit terkejut mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun.

"astaga kyu ! , aku harus menyelesaikan tugas praktek. Ini saja baru kukerjakan setengahnya. Mungkin aku pulang jam lima nanti. Bukankah kau harus membantu noona belanja?" Kyuhyun semakin cemberut. Benar saja. Itu artinya ia harus benar-benar berjalan sejauh dua kilo lebih sore ini.

"yasudahlah, aku pulang dulu ya Changmin-ah" ia berdiri lesu , melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Changmin mendesah nafas iba, tidak tega sebenarnya.

7-3-

"Cho ! maaf aku terlambat" Siwon menjalankan sepedanya sepelan mungkin menjajari langkah Kyuhyun yang di percepat dan tidak mau menoleh kearahnya sedari tadi.

"manis , berhentilah berjalan. Kaki jenjangmu itu bisa memar nanti" ocehan Siwon sama sekali tidak di gubris laki-laki itu. Ia masih setia berjalan , walaupun sedikit merasakan pegal.

"Cho , berhenti berjalan dan naik ke motor oke?" siwon masih berusaha mengoda Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya tapi gagal, laki-laki kurus itu masih ngotot berjalan.

"berhenti sekarang atau kurobek beasiswamu!" ampuh ! Kyuhyun kini berhenti berjalan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik mendapati siwon tersenyum tengil di atas motornya.

"aku minta maaf oke ? aku hanya terlambat 30 menit. Ini yang terakhir Cho ! aku janji" siwon mengacungkan kedua jarinya, Kyuhyun menatapnya kaku.

"kenapa kau seenaknya sendiri hyung ! kau pergi dan datang sesukamu ! memaksaku mengikuti aturanmu ! kau berulang kali melecehkanku ! bahkan belum puas kau buat beasiswaku sebagai jaminan aku menjadi budakmu ! kau ini manusia macam apa ?"

Tiba-tiba saja , senyum tampan itu berubah menjadi wajah yang kaku , menunjukan kadar emosi yang sama. Kyuhyun terperangah dibuatnya.

Choi siwon , tidak pernah menatapnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya , melihat siwon menyangga motornya dan berjalan tenang kearahnya. Mata tajam itu tanpa senyum, tidak ada wajah tampan dan jahil seperti biasanya.

Sebuah taxi tepat berhenti ketika siwon mengayunkan tangannya. Ditariknya Kyuhyun masuk kedalam, ia sudah berusaha memberontak. Tapi apa boleh buat Kyuhyun hanya 40 % tenaga siwon.

Di bukanya kaca pintu taxi sebelum ditutup, diletakan beberapa lembarang uang kertas yang mungkin akan sisa banyak jika hanya untuk membayar taxi sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

"jika kau tanya aku manusia macam apa, maka harus kau pahami. Aku adalah tipe manusia yang akan mempertahankanmu dengan segala cara"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab ucapannya siwon terlebih dulu menyebutkan satu alamat dan di balas anggukan sang sopir.

Taxi itu melaju , meninggalkan siwon dengan desahan nafas. Kecewa.

**0703**

"hey Donghae" panggilan itu membuat si laki-laki dengan seragam rapi tinggi menghentikan langkahnya. Sepagi ini, apa mungkin ada siswa yang sudah datang kecuali siswa yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Yang akan menginap di sekolah karena ribuan dokumen dan tugas yang menumpuk.

Di balikan tubuhnya tenang , wajahnya mengeras ketika mendapati laki-laki yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun itu adalah adik kelasnya.

Berani sekali?

"tidak usah setajam itu , kau mau mengancam apa ? Kim Jae Jong mempunyai saham dalam jumlah yang sama dengan ayahmu Choi Donghae" seketika pandangan tajamnya melunak. Menyadarkan ia bahwa kini derajat mereka sama. Kekuasaannya tidak berarti lagi.

"haha , beginikah yang mereka sebut Leader ? sosok cengeng yang hanya diam mendengar nama ayahku?" senyum sinis di wajah laki-laki ber tag name 'Kibum Kim' itu membuat Donghae mengepalkan tanganya erat.

"kau tak perlu basa-basi, ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin bertanya , apa kau mempunyai ibu ?" Donghae ingin sekali maju dan melemparkan pukulan ke wajah yang terbilang indah itu. Tapi dia tidak bodoh dengan menghabisi reputasinya sendiri.

"apa dia sosok yang penting ? aku bisa tumbuh sampai sekarang walaupun tanpa bantuanya." Donghae menelan ludahnya perih. Ada luka disana. Didalam hati yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"dia merindukanmu. Menginginkan kau untuk sekedar datang dan menyapanya sekali. Bukankah itu hal yang mudah dibanding kau harus menyusun proposal kegiatan dan organesasi yang rumit itu" Kibum semakin mendekat , diraihnya satu tangan Donghae dan di bukanya kepalan tangan itu.

Diselipkannya sebuah kertas kecil.

Donghae terkejut , rasa apa ini ? hawa dingin itu merasuk dalam hatinya. Ketika tangan kecil itu menyentuh tanganya. Apa dia sudah gila?

Semakin dilekatkan pandangannya pada wajah Kibum, ia masih terdiam ketika wajah di depannya tersenyum tampan dan berkata sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Dan itu adalah alamat tempat dimana perempuan yang melahirkanmu tinggal untuk waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun"

**0703**

Kyuhyun menyapukan seluruh pandangannya di dalam kantin. Tapi ia harus kembali menelan pil kekecewaan mendapati laki-laki berlesung itu tidak disana.

"kau mencari siapa kyu?" Changmin menepuk bahu sahabatnya menariknya duduk di sebuah bangku yang masih kosong.

"tidak mencari siapapun, apa aku terlihat sedang mencari seseorang?" Changmin terkekeh kecil , melihat kebohongan sahabat kecilnya. Kyuhyun mendegus sebal, mengapa ia selalu gagal jika berbohong pada laki-laki ini.

"memangnya dia kenapa hm ?"kini Changmin sudah berhenti tertawa , memberi waktu Kyuhyun untuk bercerita.

"pagi tadi tidak menjemputku , bahkan ia tidak menjahiliku seperti biasanya. Apa dia marah padaku" Kyuhyun begitu mendalam dengan kekecewaannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"jadi kau menyukai nya ?" Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Changmin.

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI CHOI SIWON , Bodoh !" Changmin terkikik geli dan menahan tawanya.

"apa tadi aku menyebut nama Choi Siwon ?"

Blush ! wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah menjadi merah.

"menyebalkan !" di pukulnya kepala Changmin dengan sendok yang tersedia di sampingnya.

"kurasa dia laki-laki baik ,walaupun ehm sedikit kasar dan menyebalkan. Tapi apa kau lupa ? ia selalu melindungimu kyu. Tidak merendahkan derajatmu kan. Dan dia laki-laki pertama yang bisa menarik perhatianmu sejauh ini."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, semua yang di katakan Changmin. Sepenuhnya benar.

Perlahan , ia meraba hatinya sendiri. Bagaimana ini , dua orang itu begitu identik. Keduanya sama sama pernah membuatnya merasakan sakit hati dan bahagia , kedua wajah yang serupa.

Yang memiliki kesan berbeda didalam hatinya.

**0703**

Tangannya gemetar hebat , ketika kenop pintu itu dibuka. Sudah siapkah ia ? baru sekali ia membolos sekolah

Kenapa sampai disini ?

Hanya karena bisikan laki-laki yang baru di kenalnya ?

Choi Donghae, meruntuki dirinya sendiri , semakin lebar celah pintu itu terbuka. Wajah cantik itu terlihat di dari pantulan retina kedua matanya.

Entah tiba-tiba ia merasa terlempar ke masa lalu, seperti sebuah emosi. Ia menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Ruangan cukup remang dengan satu dipan besi diujung jendela, perempuan itu mengenakan piama rumah sakit yang terlihat tua. Rambut gelombang hitamnya terurai panjang , walaupun tak serapi dulu. Entahlah. Donghae tak mengingatnya. Pandangan perempuan itu beralih padanya.

Seketika langkahnya berhenti. Hening .

Cukup lama Donghae menunggu wanita itu menyebut namanya. Tapi hanya deru nafasnya yang semakin cepat terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Mommy , aku pulang" air mata itu merajuk untuk keluar saat ia lihat ibunya sama sekali tidak berkata apapun.

**Flashback**

"mommyyy !" teriakan kedua bocah yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu membuat wanita yang mengaduk roti di dapur menumpahkan tepungnya. Keduanya terkekeh jahil , sang ibu tersenyum dan menatap lembut putranya.

"jangan lakukan lagi , Boys. Darimana saja kalian hm ? sini. Astaga , ada apa dengan bajumu siwon?" wanita itu merangkul keduanya menciumi kening kedua wajah yang serupa dan mendudukan mereka satu persatu di meja dapur.

Si anak dengan penampilan rapi menyahut terlebih dahulu.

"Mommy ! tadi Donghae belmain ayunan tinggi cekali ! cepelti naik pecawat. Iyakan Ciwonie?" diliriknya anak yang serupa dengan wajahnya tengah mengangguk setuju. Penampilannya lebih kalem.

"iya mommy ! lalu Donghae mendolong Ciwonie telalu tinggi, Ciwonie jadi jatuh" dengan gemas wanita itu tersenyum mencubit sayang hidung keduanya.

CUP ! Donghae kecil mencium pipi ibunya.

"i love you mommy" wanita itu berbalik mencium si bungsu

"i love you too"

"do you love me Donghae ?" celetuk siwon , dan

CUP!

"i love you mole Ciwonie"

**Flashback END**

"mommy , can you hear me ?" Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuan wanita itu.

Menggenggam kedua tangan dingin yang ada di depannya. Tetapi wanita itu tidak memandangnya.

Bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"i miss you mom, aku merindukanmu. Kapan terahir mommy memeluku ? mencium ku ? bahkan aku sudah tak ingat kapan terakhir mommy memanggil namaku." Ia menahan nafasnya. Menagapa harus begini.

Air mata itu mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Perasaan sakit di dalam hatinya , jika ia boleh memilih. Harusnya waktu tak perlu berjalan dan menghancurkan kebersamaan mereka.

"mengapa dulu mommy membawa siwon , mengapa bukan Donghae ? mengapa mommy tega membiarkan Donghae harus tidur sendirian ? Donghae menangis sendiri ketika hujan badai, Donghae harus membuat susu coklat sendiri karena ajhuma tidak pernah bisa membuatkan susu yang pas untuk Donghae. Mengapa mommy tega membiarkan Donghae sendiri?"

Tidak ada jawaban, isak tangis keduanya memenuhi ruangan itu , menyalahkan takdir. Yang berjalan mengkikis habis memori indah ketiganya.

"aku sudah mencoba mengalah mommy , aku memberikan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Tapi dia lebih parah menyakitiku. Sama sekali tidak dilihatnya aku yang berlapang dada melepas laki-laki yang juga sangat kucintai itu. Mom , bolehkah aku meminta kau mengusap rambutku sedari dulu?"

Yah , Donghae sudah menjadi bocah sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tanpa diduga , gerakan pelan tangan wanita itu membuat Donghae terperangah.

"sunshine"

GREP ! dipeluknya tubuh ringkih itu. Panggilan sayang , sebuah panggilan yang memiliki banyak arti untuk laki-laki bernama Choi Donghae.

"Donghae pulang mom ! , Donghae kembali" seakan tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan keduanya menangis tersedu. Berulang kali wanita itu menciumi anak laki-lakinya yang kini sudah lebih besar darinya, sedangkan Donghae menyandarkan kepanya di paha wanita yang dirindukannya.

"i love you mom , i love you , i love you" Donghae mengatakan tiga kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Dengan isakannya yang masih sama, tapi bibir itu tersenyum lega.

Wanita itu menangis bertambah deras,

"i love you more"

Tanpa mereka sadari ,seorang suster yang merawatnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir , hanya mengusap ujung matanya berulang kali di balik jendela kaca

**0703**

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak melihat Choi Siwon hari ini. Tiba-tiba cemas ada dalam hatinya.

'bagaimana jika marah padaku ?' ia memainkan jemarinya cemas. Sesekali diliriknya pintu kelas siwon dari jendela perpustakaan. Hanya untuk memastikan.

Bahwa laki-laki itu datang kesekolah.

"belum ketemu juga?" pertanyaan Changmin di sambut anggukan pasrah dari Kyuhyun.

"kyu , sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"hm ? memangnya kenapa min ?"

"aku tau , ada alasan lain kau ingin menemuinya. Selain untuk meminta maaf" Changmin berkata lembut , membuat Kyuhyun terperangah. Mengapa bocah ini selalu berhasil membaca hatinya.

"a-aku hanya ingin memastikan, bagaimana perasaanya em , kepadaku" Kyuhyun berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Changmin susah payah.

"untuk apa ? pertimbangan kau menerima Donghae sunbae?. Kau tidak sadar Kyuhyun-ah? Itu berarti kau berharap siwon sunbae akan melarangmu"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam , kembali ia menoleh ke jendela kaca. Benar ! itu dia , laki-laki tinggi berseragam acak-acakan keluar dari kelasnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam

7-3

"Siwon Hyung !"Kyuhyun merasa hanya memanggil satu nama tetapi mengapa gerombolan itu menajamkan mata padanya.

Siwon berbalik tenang, tidak seperti biasanya ia akan tersenyum , raut wajah itu datar. Dan terkesan cuek seperti siwon yang dulu.

"waah , bos . sepertinya kau belum memberi makan kucing manismu ini" satu orang menyeletuk membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan ingin menampar wajahnya.

"kalian pergilah dulu" begitu komando itu keluar dari mulut Choi siwon , seluruh gerombolan itu menjauh dan tidak ada yang menoleh kebelakang.

"hyung, ehm , sebenarnya.. ehm ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kyuhyun menarik ujung kemeja nya gemas. Mengapa ia bisa segugup ini.

"waktuku tidak banyak Cho , ada apa? Kau bawa sepeda tadi pagi kan?" Kyuhyun reflek mengangguk.

Sesaat kedua nya sama-sama terdiam. Kyuhyun yang menunduk kecewa atas jawaban siwon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan siwon yang terdiam memperhatikan sosok manis di hadapannya.

"hyung , apakah aku boleh menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae Hyung?"

**0703**

"terimakasih sudah datang" baru tiga kali suara itu masuk di telinganya. Tapi entah mengapa seperti suara ini dikenalnya sejak lama.

Ketika ia berbalik, sosok manis berkacamata itu menunjukan senyum mautnya. Membuat Choi Donghae menatapnya takjub. Tunggu , bukankah ia juga pernah melihat senyum seperti ini?

"Kibum-ssi , boleh kutahu. Apa hubungan kau dengan keluargaku?" Kibum menjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman kecil.

Di ulurkan tangannya ke arah Donghae.

"mau kubantu memenangkan Kyuhyun dari perangmu ?"

**TBC**

Haesa back ^^ , telat banget saya update. Mian yaa ^^ nulis kebut nih ceritanya. Gegara haesa sibuk ngafalin tabel periodik atom T.T mau tes SMK , doain lulus yaah

Haesa bener bener ngucap banyaaak banget terimakasih. Buat semua yang uda mau baca , yang rela ngetik review , yang mau semangatin haesa , makasi banyaaak ~hug

Haesa bisa nerusin FF ini karena review kalian ^^

Oh iyaa , haesa minta maaf dulu yah kalo banyak yang kecewa sama haebum x.x masalahnya haesa dapet fell kalo nulis haebum x.x

Maaf , maaf , maaf.

Oh iya , ntar jangan protes part ini kependekan yaah ^^ soalnya banyak kan readers yang mau tau keluarga Choi Twins . di chap ini haesa 90 % masukin Choi Family nya ^^ meskipun belum sepenuhnya kebuka.

Terus terus , karena chap ini pendek dari pada yang lain , haesa janji suer ^^ part depan bakal panjang dan banyak Wonkyu / HaeBumnya . Haesa publish Kamis malam ya ^^ kenapa haesa gak sebutin Sibum ? karena ntar part sibum banyak di 2 part selanjutnya alias part terakhir. ~amin.

Tinggal 2 part yaa ? ya ampun . cepet banget.

Dan satu lagi , saya mau ucapin banyak terima kasih , buat yang uda review. Dan saya mau bilang terimakasih banyak juga buat silent readers ^^

Nama nama yang setiap part saya tulis di Big thank , bakal keinget , walaupun gak ada akun di FFn ^^

**HUG AND KISS**

**MissBabyKyu , , Little angel , Choikyuhae , Lee Shurri, Ecca augest , 129real , MissChoi , Heenita105 , lilinkecil ,Aztkyu , Lee Hyuka , Aminielfish , Finda Fujhosi tingkat akut , Cho kyu va , Lovinkyu , Dwiayurahmani , Fikha , Kang Hyun Gun , Anin wonkyushipper , Wonkyubi , Maknaelovers , ChoiikimleeKyuhyun , Kyuhee , Reeinn , Kyuya , Choi Sukhyun , Dew'yellow , Kyuminjoong , Snowonest , Cie maknae admrhyukkie.**

Maaf banget buat **Little angel** maaf yaa salah nama x.x ~hug

Special thanks buat **Andri** sama **Andre** , karena kalian. FF ini bisa jalan. ^^

Makasi banyak buat yang udah ngefavorit FF saya ~bow

Buat yang tanya acc twitter ^^ nandafitrih , mention ntar saya follback ^^ mari berkawan , kalo yang mau ngobrol lewat PM juga pasti haesa bales ^^

Last word , so sory and would you to give me review please ? ^^

Naesarang

Haesa Akai


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Choi Donghae , Kim Ki Bum , Choi Minho , Shim Changmin , and another cast

Created by : Haesa Akai

**Ini hanya sebuah ide gila yang hanya saya tuangkan lewat tulisan , dimohon untuk tidak mencopy tulisan abal yang bisa menyebabkan orang sakit mata atau perut membacanya terimakasih**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran , mianhae**

***PART 6***

**0703**

"hyung , apakah aku boleh menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae Hyung?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon gugup , sedangkan Siwon menatap matanya tajam. Semakin dekat jarak mereka Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya cemas.

"kau lekas pulang saja Cho , kupikirkan jawabanku nanti" tanpa ada kontak fisik hanya pandangan mata , Choi Siwon membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sendirian.

**0703**

"kenapa kau membantuku ? kau menyukai Siwon ?" Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang , disampinya Kibum hanya terdiam. Ikut berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

"iya" satu jawaban kecil di sambut senyum dari Choi Donghae.

Mata Kibum teralih pada sebuah taman kecil di ujung jalan. Donghae yang memperhatikannya memandang heran taman di seberang jalan.

"oh cosplay , mau berhenti ?" Donghae menawarkan dengan senyum andalannya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kibum berubah cerah , di anggukan kepalanya mantap dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah menepikan mobilnya , Donghae mengikuti Kibum yang terlebih dulu keluar dari mobil. Sedikit berlari dan menghampiri cosplay beruang yang sedang di kerumuni banyak anak kecil.

Kibum mengayukan tangannya dan memeluk cosplay beruang itu dari belakang , membuat si beruang berontak dan mengajaknya bermain perang perangan. Tingkah Kibum disambut tawa riang bocah –bocah di sekelilingnya.

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu mobil , disedapkan tangannya di atas dada . rambut rapinya sedikit terlihat berantakan karena hembusan angin sedari tadi yang memang lumayan kencang.

Dipandangnya Kibum dari kejauhan.

"bocah itu aneh sekali. Tadi kulihat ia sangat misterius, mengapa sekarang jadi seperti anak TK saat bertemu cosplay." Sedikit ia terkekeh. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menyipit, mengingat. Dulu pernah ia merasakan seperti ini

**Flashback**

"hyuungg ! lihatlah ! dinosaurus itu keren !" laki-laki dengan seragam SMA itu menarik lengan teman yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Minho , itu hanya cosplay. Jangan terlalu bersemangat" Donghae memandang adik kelasnya itu malas.

"ya ! mereka itu seperti nyata. Tidak ada senyum tidak ada tawa tapi mereka menggemaskan!" yang bernama Minho itu masih bersemangat menyeret Donghae hingga ketengah taman.

"fotokan aku !"dan kini Donghae merogoh sakunya malas , dikeluarkannya sebuah handphone keluaran terbaru. Dan mengambil gambar laki-laki manis yang sedang memeluk cosplay dinosaurus. Sejenak Donghae terkikik geli.

"mengapa tertawa hah? Kau mengejek ku hyung" Minho berlari mendekat , mencubit pelan punggung Donghae , membuat laki-laki tampan itu menringis kecil, belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"tidak , hanya geli melihat wajahmu" Minho terdiam bingung , sedangkan Donghae berusaha meredam tawanya , memperlihatkan layar handponenya pada Kibum.

"coba kau lihat. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana anak SMA dan TK" tawanya kembali pecah , disambut tendangan kecil di kakinya dari minho. Keduanya tertawa dalam keadaan bahagia.

**Flashback End.**

"bisa kau foto aku Donghae ?" ia mengerjapkan matanya , terbangun dari memori itu karena teriakan Kibum yang masih tertawa ceria bersama beberapa anak kecil dan cosplay beruang di sampingnya.

Donghae menelan ludahnya perih , mengapa dua orang ini snagat serupa ?

Dirogohnya saku kemeja seragam dan berhasil di keluarkannya handpone kesayangannya.

Jemarinya bergetar tidak seperti biasa ketika retina matanya sedang terfokus pada gambar hasil kamera.

Senyum itu , milik Choi Minhonya.

"terimakasih" Kibum tersenyum tulus , namun pandangan matanya kini kembali datar saat melihat wajah Donghae yang memucat.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Cosplay Kibum-ah ?" Donghae masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia menunggu jawaban Kibum. Memastikan bahwa dua orang itu berbeda.

"seseorang yang kucinta , sangat menyukainya" mata Kibum menerawang jauh , dingin. Ya , wajah Kibum kini berganti datar seperti tadi.

**0703**

Sedari tadi Siwon masih terdiam di ruangan makan rumah mereka , memikirkan percakapan siang tadi dengan Kyuhyun. Emosinya terasa memuncak ketika ia tahu Donghae sudah mulai memakai cara yang bisa menyakiti hati bocah yang sama-sama berada di luar lingkaran hidup mereka.

'krieet'

Pintu depan terdengar berdecit dan berikutnya desah nafas yang sudah di hafalnya, saudara kembarnya pulang.

"Apa maksudmu bermain terlalu jauh ?" langsung saja ucapan itu terlontar mengarah pada Donghae.

Si lawan bicara tersenyum sinis , melepas sepatunya dan melepar jaketnya ke kursi.

Di raihnya gelas dan menuang minuman kedalamnya.

"kau menciumnya ? apa bedanya ?" terdengar menantang di telingga Siwon, ia menggeram kecil , mempererat kepalan tangannya.

"bodoh ! aku tidak pernah berkata aku mencintainya. Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau bisa membuatnya hancur" terpaksa Siwon memperkecil volume suaranya yang terdengar semakin meninggi. Kilatan tajam matanya. Penuh kebencian.

"Choi Siwon ? kau masih berperikemanusiaan rupannya. Baiklah. Ini menarik. Kita lihat saja, sehancur apa bocah itu"

'BUGH' tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri mendorong meja dan melempar pukulannya ke wajah tampan itu lagi.

Donghae tersenyum dan membalas pukulan Siwon hanya dengan satu dorongan di lengan untuk menyingkirkan tubuh besar itu memukulnya lagi.

"Kau perserius saja , aku tidak akan takut Siwon-ssi , biar kita buktikan lebih brengsek mana antara aku dan kau" Hening .

Siwon tak algi bergerak memukul ataupun berteriak , hanya deruan nafas tersenggal keduanya , dan suara seretan langkah kaki Donghae kembali kekamarnya.

**0703**

"Kyuhyun ! , dia mencarimu" bisikan teman sekelasnya membuat Kyuhyun reflek meletakkan kamus bahasa inggris yangs edang di pelajarinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan hatinya berdesir melihat sosok itu sudah bersandar pada dinding menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah makan Kyu ?" Donghae menyuguhkan senyum tampannya saat melihat adik kelasnya itu tergagap berjalan dari pintu kelas yang disandarinya.

"Hae Hyung .. eng-belum" Kyuhyun melengos takut , mengerti bahwa mungkin saja laki-laki di depannya itu meminta jawaban atas pernyataan cinta yang baru saja diucapkannya kemarin. Nyaris tepat seperti dugaan Donghae , Kyuhyun akan sekaku ini jika bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa ? kau pikir aku menagih jawaban ? haha. tenang saja, bukan sekarang . aku sudah menerima bekal darimu tadi pagi. Kali ini kau membawakan aku sedikit kebanyakan. Mau makan berdua ?" pemuda bernama Cho itu mengerutkan dahinya. Istilah 'makan berdua' terlalu intim menurutnya. Tak bisa menolak dengan alasan apapun. Dianggukan kepalanya mengikuti sunbaenya yang berjalan kearah balkon sekolah.

"Cho Kyuhyun !" langkah keduannya berhenti ketika sosok wanita berpakaian anggun nampak tergesa-gesa berjalan di koridor.

"Nona ! , eng Hyung , itu Nonaku . aku permisi sebentar" lantas meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri di ujung tangga , Kyuhyun mendekat kearah kakak perempuannya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Ini sangat darurat. Baru saja aku mendapat telpon dali mokpo, bibi Han menyuruh kita mengurus segera surat tanah dan rumah. Terpaksa aku memintamu untuk menjaga kedai sepulang sekolah. Kumohon" Pantas saja , kakak perempuannya berpenampilan rapi. Hendak pergi rupanya.

"aduuh ! nona jangan macam macam , kalau untuk jajangmyeon , kimbab , kimchi dan burger aku masih bisa , tapi selain itu aku tidak bisa nona." Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi , memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Nanti Ryeowook akan membantumu ! dia sudah menjaga kedai kita dari tadi pagi. Hanya dua hari kyu ! lagi pula besok hari minggu. Kau tidak akan bersekolah kan ?"

"tapi.."

Hendak menyangah lagi , dering telpon berwarna hitam itu menghentikan perdebatan keduanya , Ahra hanya perlu waktu sebentar untuk menerima panggilan dari handpone pribadinya.

"Ya ? ada apa Ryeowook ?"

"Astagaa ! , aku akan segera pulang!. Kyuhyun ! kau harus ikut pulang sekarang !"

"hey hey , noona ada apa ?" wajah bingung Kyuhyun semakin menjadi ketika noonanya terkesan terburu-buru.

"Ada kericuhan di kedai kita, pelanggan yang sedang bertengkar. Aku butuh laki-laki disana."

"Ya ! apa nona bercanda ! aku sedang sekolah !" gerakan cepat , Kyuhyun merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Mari kuantar noona , perkenalkan. Aku Choi Donghae" Ahra memandang pemuda bongsor itu menganga , sosok itu mirip sekali dengan pelanggan kedainya.

"ka-kau .."

"Nanti kujelaskan ! " Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengerti jika kini kakaknya sedang shock karena dua wajah yang sangat serupa itu nampak berbeda di matanya. Ketiganya , melaju di dalam mpbil hitam milik Donghae dan keempat rodanya yang berputar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**0703**

Riuh suasana kedai itu di serobot masuk oleh perempuan kecil , Cho Ahra. Mengalahkan kecepatan Kyuhyun yang kini masih membuka celah pintu Mobil Dongahae.

"aku tidak bisa ikut masuk kedalam. Berhati-hatilah" tidak perlu dijelaskan , Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju pada Dongahae , untuk ukuran orang kaya sepertinya. Kedai kecil ini bukanlah tempat penting yang butuh dikunjungi.

"terimakasih hyung , maaf tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang" tulus ia berbungkuk di depan cendela.

Keduanya tersenyum saat manik mata itu berpandangan.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Lambaian tangan dan decitan aur mobil itu terasa begitu cepat disusul Kyuhyun yang segera berlari kedalam.

Sudah tak seramai tadi , pengunjung yang tersisa , kini mendamaikan dua orang laki-laki dan satu wanita yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Kasak-kusuk mereka yang sedang bergerombol keduanya terlibat adu kekuatan karena rasa cemburu. Dan dari sudut matanya , ia melihat noonanya sedang sibuk membantu merawat luka berdarah si pelaku dengan ocehan-ocehan yang tidak jelas.

"Kyu ! bantu Ryeowook di dapur ! masih ada satu korban lagi !" Ahra berteriak frustasi ketika adik sematawayangnya justru duduk tenang di saat suasana genting seperti ini.

Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur , dan teman sebayanya yang sedang memasak air di sebuah tungku dengan raut wajah yang masih tegang.

"Hai wookie , dimana korbannya?" Ryeowook lantas berbalik dan tersenyum khawatir. Menunjuk ruang istirahat disampingnya untuk memberi tahu lokasi si korban pemukulan.

"Parah ?"

"Tidak kyu , hanya saja. Dia nampak menyeramkan. Akupun takut mau mngobatinya" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban teman sebayanya itu.

"lalu kau tidak mengobatinya hm ? sini serahkan padaku. Mana air hangatnya?" Ryeowook mengoper baskom berisi air hangat dan saputangan bersih di dalamnya. Hanya tersenyum Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan keluarga. Tanpa bersuara. Ia nampak membeku melihat sosok yang tengah duduk mengelap bibirnya yang nampak memar dan berdarah.

Dia Choi Siwon.

**0703**

"Argh .. bisakah sedikit pelan Choi !" Siwon mengaduh kesakitan saat ujung sapu tangan itu menusuk kalem luka memar di sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin semangat membersihkan daerah itu meski beberpa kali si empunya wajah mengomel kesakitan.

"seharusnya kau utamakan keselamatan sendiri Hyung ! masih untung kau hanya dipukul , jika senjata tajam bagaimana ?" Siwon mengerang lagi , ketika tanpa senganja pergelangan tangannya menyentuh luka di pipinya.

"Eng , permisi . ini minum hangatnya. Silahkan" Ryeowook masuk meletakan secangkir teh hangat dan kembali keluar. Menghentikan aktivitas merawat luka dan mengerang sakit yang dilakukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"Kau berubah" hening , bahkan Siwon pun sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

"maaf jika ada perkataan ku yang menyinggungmu hyung , aku tidak bermaksud un-"

"ssst ! kau jangan cerewet Cho , kepalaku sakit" entah mengapa senyum Kyuhyun mengembang melihat senyuman jahil dari laki-laki yang dirindukannya.

Eh , apa yang tadi ia rasakan ? merindukan seorang Choi Siwon ?

"aku lelah , boleh aku beritirahat disini? " Kyuhyun mengangguk reflek berdiri dari dipan kecil yang sedang mereka duduki , namun lengan berkemeja itu disahut untuk duduk kembali.

"aku ingin kau menemaniku Cho , Please" redup mata hitam itu membuat Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludah menyanggupi , membiarkan kepala seorang Choi Siwon berbantal di pahanya.

"Kau tidak lelah Cho ?"

"Eng ..apa maksudmu hyung ?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"aku dan Donghae membuatmu lelahkan ? aku saja sudah selelah ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan lelah yang kau rasakan" tiba-tiba nyeri di dalam hati Kyuhyun mulai terasa. Matanya berkaca kaca ketika melihat wajah lebam itu memejamkan mata. Menahan rasa lelah yang tadi disampaikannya.

Tangannya bergerak memeluk bahu Siwon. Laki-laki itu nyaman memejamkan matanya bahkan ketika satu tangan membelai rambut hitamnya saat ini.

Keduanya tersenyum dan bertatapan lama.

Nyaris seperti sebuah rentetan film saat jarak wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi di bilang jauh , sekilas , ciuman manis , sekejap itu tercipta.

Terasa basah saat airmata Cho Kyuhyun ikut mengalir disela-selanya.

Siwon duduk kembali menghapus bekas airmata di wajah pucat di hadapannya, rasa bersalah yang luar biasa terasakan saat ia menyadari , ia adalah bagian dari rasa lelah , bosan dan sakit hati yang mengalir melalui dua bola mata milik pemuda di depannya.

"Cho , ada tiga hal yang selalu mejadi tujuan di hidupku. Yang pertama, Aku ingin selalu melihat orang yang kusayang tersenyum bahagia. Kedua , aku ingin menjadi sosok yang beridiri di balik kebahagian itu walaupun aku ada di bagian yang tidak bisa dilihatnya"

Jeda beberapa menit saat Siwon merengkuh kepala Kyuhyun di pelukannya walaupun kedua airmatanya kini merembes dan mulai jatuh menimpa wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di bawahnya.

"dan yang terakhir. Aku ingin selalu memeluk dan mencium orang yang kusayang walaupun hanya sekali dalam hidupku"

Ahra dan Ryeowook sama-sama tidak mengerti ada masalah apa antara kedua orang didalam itu. Namun tanpa disadari , Ahra maupun Ryeowook ikut tersihir atmosfer sedih yang dirasakan.

Keduanya ikut menangis kecil di balik tirai menggantung berwarna biru.

**0703**

"Aku berangkat sekarang kyunie , jaga rumah dan kedai hati-hati . esok senin kuusahakan aku sudah pulang" pelukan kecil Ahra disambut hangat Kyuhyun

"berilah kabar sesampainay disana noona" Ahra kembali mengagguk menjawab adiknya.

"Wonie , Wookie , terimaksih sudah mengantarku. Entah ini terdengar menjijikan , kutitipkan dua hari Kyuhyun pada kalian."

"Hati-hatilah noona , jangan lupa kabarnya" Siwon tersenyum lembut , menarik Kyuhyun lebih berada dalam dekapanya. Lambaian tangan itu terasa tergesa-gesa karena memang jadwal berangkat Ahra mundur dari sebelumnya.

"kau besok harus menjaga kedai ?" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali pada parkiran stasiun .

"iya , membantu Ryeowook hyung . ada apa ?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Untuk kedai tenang saja , kau punya koki baru besok." Rasanya sudah tak perlu khawatir. Melihat senyum jahil dan ramah milik Siwon , nyaris terlupakan bahwa lengan yang kini merangkulnya itu adalah berandal sekolah yang bahkan pernah diumpatnya.

**0703**

From : Choi Donghae.

Kibum-ah ! , kau sedang kosong malam ini ? mau menemaniku sebentar?

Pesan singkat itu masuk saat si gamer memainkan keyboard laptopnya kasar, dibacanya sekilas dan diliriknya jam dinding yang berada di sudut kamarnya, masih pukul tujuh kurang. Tidak masalah baginya. Lantas ia berdiri dan membuka lemari , mengeluarkan sepotong T-shirt abu-abu dari dalamnya , menutupi kaos putih yang kini dikenakannya.

Snet To : Choi Donghae.

Seoul Apart Lt7 no 15. Jemput aku 15 menit lagi jika berkenan.

-,-,-,-

"mau kemana ?" senyum Donghae kembali terlihat saat sosok misterius itu masuk dan duduk disampingnya , ketidak sengajaaan , mereka memakai baju yang ebrwarna sama membuatnya ingin tersenyum lebih lagi. Ada rasa lain , saat melihat mata dingin yang terkesan cuek itu menatapnya.

Rindu yang tidak jelas itu , nyaris terbayar.

"aku tidak tahu , bosan saja dirumah. Kudengar ada pesta cosplay malam ini." Tepat sasaran, rasanya kata-kata cosplay itu adalah penarik wajah Kim Kibum untuk tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Aku ikut denganmu hyung , kita kesana saja"

"hey, hey , kau semangat sekali. Baiklah ! kita berangkat" Dunia nampaknya terlalu banyak berbohong. Itu yang sekarnag ada di batin jam tangan milik Donghae, si pemakainya yang biasanya berwajah sombong , mengapa bisa seceria ini . dan pemuda yang duduk di samping pemakainya. Yang biasanya berwajah masam , sinis dan dingin. Sungguh berubah sehangat dan seramah ini.

-,-,-,-

"Eomaaa ! huaaa" tangisan si kecil itu sedari tadi menarik perhatian penghuni taman yang sedang mengamati cosplay malam penghujung minggu termasuk Donghae dan Kibum.

"Hey , anak manis , kenapa kau menagis hm ?" Kibum memperhatikan sosok Donghae yang tiba-tiba berjongkok merengkuh bocah laki-laki yang menangis terisak disampingnya. Kini ia beranjak mengikuti Donghae yang menggendong si bocah menuju tempat duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eomaa huhu , ajhuci ! eoma hilang ! huaaa" Donghae berusaha menenangkan si bocah dengan mengelus punggung dan puncak kepalanya.

"ssst ! hey boys , lihat ajhusi sekarang oke ? berhentilah menangis. Tarik nafasmu , dan hembuskan pelan-pelan. Tenanglah" berhasil ! , beberapa menit si bocah sudah mulai meredam tangis histerisnya.

"Bagus , seharusnya kau tidak boleh menangis jagoan ! laki-laki hanya boleh menagis untuk alasan tertentu"

"kehilangan eoma bukan calah catunya ajhuci ?"

Dengan senyum lembut Donghae nampak berpikir.

"itu alasan keseribu Kid ! , seharusnya ada 3 hal yang diharuskan untuk laki-laki menagis sedih. Mau tahu ?" si bocah nampaknya terlalu serius mengikuti arah pembicaraan Donghae, sehingga ia mengangguk dan mengelap hidungnya polos, karena tangis sedari tadi yang menghebohkan orang setaman.

"yang pertama , kau boleh menangis jika orangtuamu meninggalkanmu selamanya. Yang kedua , kau boleh menangis jika kau merasa lelah luar biasa"

"lelah bermain ya ajhuci ?" Donghae terkekeh lembut mencubit sayang hidung si bocah.

"lelah jika nanti kau sudah dewasa. Dan yang terakhir, kau boleh menangis jika kau melihat ornag yang kau cintai tersenyum bahagia bukan bersamamu"

Kibum nampak terpana , laki-laki dihadapannya adalah bantuan kokoh yang nampak diluar saja , sejatinya lengan tangguh itu hanyalah lempengan dinding yang sudah mulai lapuk karena air hujan yang terus menerus mengguyurnya.

"seumuran mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk kau ceritakan cinta" Kibum mendekat. Dan si bocah mengkerut asing.

"Ajhuci . ini pacalmu ya ?" Donghae dan Kibum saling berpandangan dan kemudian terkekeh bersama.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu heh ?" Kibum ikut duduk menjajari bocah laki-laki di dekat Donghae. Tanpa sadar mereka bertiga mirip keluarga yang sedang berpiknik sekarang.

"Eoma bilang meleka yang memakai baju sama itu altinya belpacalan" jawaban polos si bocah kembali mengundang tawa keduanya.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu , boleh saja . Ya , dia pacar ajhusi , namanya Kim Kibum , ajhusi bermana Choi Donghae" Kibum melayangkan pandangan terkejut dan dibalas cuek oleh Donghae.

"siapa namamu ?" Kibum memilih meraih anak laki-laki itu di pangkuannya.

"Choi Minho"

Dan kali ini dunia harus kembali menunjukan , satu nama itu mempunyai arti mendalam bagi dua orang yang kini sama-sama terkejut , mereka menyadari , bahwa setiap hari. Memori itu diciptakan bukan hanya untuk di kenang , tapi untuk sebuah pengikat. Tanpa harus mengaitkannya di masa depan.

**0703**

"apa ? mana bis amakan kalau kau memandangiku sedari tadi" Siwon terlihat sensitif karena di meja makan, yang pada awalnya Kyuhyun bilang makan bersama menjadi acara Siwon makan dan Kyuhyun menemani. Nasi di mangkuknya sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"Maaf"

"Aku sangat tampan ya bagimu manis ?"

"percaya diri sekali" Kyuhyun membalas cuek.

"kau mau kusuapi ? biarkan aku menyuapimu , ayo" kini Siwon mulai menggoda si bungsu Cho yang sedang tersipu di tempat duduknya.

'Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk , Hoek .. argh.' Astaga, sangking asiknya tertawa Siwon kini memukul dadanya sendiir , tersedak kuah mi yang agak pedas , bahkan bisa terlihat air matanya yang berair.

"Ya Tuhan , Makanya kau hati-hati hyung , jangan bercanda saat makan " Kyuhyun dengan cepat memijat tengkuk Siwon setelah berlari menyusulnya ke wastafel rumahnya.

Sejak siang tadi , Siwon berada di rumah Kyuhyun , mereka hanya berdua. Ehm perlu di tegaskan lagi.

Hanya berdua

Muka merah padam Siwon berhasil mereda setelah ia membasuh mukanya , Kyuhyun menyerahkan handuk kecil dan segera di terima Choi yang sedang merasa sesak di tenggorokannya.

"Cho " Suara Siwon kini terdengar serak walaupun senyum jahil itu masih ada di lesung pipinya.

"Iya ?"

"Kenapa kau sudah pintar menjadi istriku ?"

'BLUSH' semoga saja , Siwon mengira lampu kamar mandi itu terlalu redup sehingga wajah adik kelasnya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

**0703**

"Kibum-ah , besok mereka berdua berencana berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan yang kau minta."

"sudah kau atur ? atau sudah tertulis dari Tuhan ?"

"aku hanya mendengar rencana si Choi. Jadi menurutmu , bukankah ini sudah diatur tuhan ?"

"Kau benar. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

Klik.

Senyum itu tak dapat terartikan ketika sebuah pesan dikirimnya untuk seseorang yang bersamanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sent To : Choi Donghae

Besok , ganti kau yang menemaniku menunggu sebuah drama cosplay di sepanjang jalan Saphire blue. Bisa ?

Drrt drrt

From : Choi Donghae

Tentu saja , kujemput kau jam delapan tepat.

~TBC~

Saya siap di pukulin reader ... ah , gaktau gimana saya mau minta maaf ToT

Gimana gimana ? ToT , saya udah di cubit sama KyuMom , sudah di marain sama WonDad.

Haesa minta maaaf teman teman ~kudu nangis .

Maaf maaf , maaf , telat banget updatenya , masi banyak typo .trus dateng tambah alay ~hueee

Acc saya yang ini abis ke hack emailnya asem kan ? iyaa , merana banget.

FF saya ada yang kena apus pulaa ~tambah miris.

Kangen banget sama sodara sodara FFn saya ini , maaaf maaf maaaf .

Uda bulan puasa , maafin yaa ? jangan marah ya ?

Haesa masih butuh disemangatin ngetik chap 6 yang masi belum sama sekali kesentuh ToT , ada 3 FF yang kudu selesai sebelum hari raya belum termasuk IWYLN ~frustasi.

Tetep banget haesa makasih , banyak ~Ya ampun sampe nggak bisa ngetik rasanya.

Banyaaak banget terimakasih haesa , I LOVE YOU MORE MORE MORE MORE.

Buat semua temen temen yang review Fanfict ini , yang uda nge fav haesa atau FF ini .. makasih banyak ~terharu.

Tuh kan jadi alay .

Oh iya , tadi kan udah minta maaf , sekarang pamer dulu ah , Haesa udah SMK loo ~plakplok

Dari pada kebanyakan cincong . mau nulis nama nama yang berarti banget nemenin haesa ngetik chap 5 ini dengan sepenuh hati. Ciee

**HUG AND KISS**

**407bubleblue**** , ****savory pancake**** , runa_shine88 , Fika nam29 , ****cloudyeye**** , anhee anhee cho , WonkyuWonkyu, dwiayurahmani , Fitri MY , siwon-ganteng , Anon , DS , MissBabyKyu , **** , kang hyun gun , ****Icha WonKyu**** , ****heeeHyun**** , Choiikimleekyuhyun , Little Angel , Finda fujoshi tingkat akut , Wonkyuline , Choh hyun rin , aidenlee , riana dewi , Choikyuhae , ****Heenita105**** , Kyuya , ****Blackyuline**** , ****Lee Shurri**** , ****Choi Sukhyun**** , Kyuminjoong , 129real , **** , AztKyu , elfish , aminielfish , ****lovinkyu**** , Reeiinn , ecca augest , maknaelovers, dew'yellow , cho kyu va , dan beberapa Guest yang tidak meninggalkan nama , termasuk Silent readers (emang ada ?)**

Oh iya , kabarin dulu deh , acc FB saya ikutan ke hack ToT , jadi sekarang aktif pakek FB Haesa Akai , buat yang kemarin PMan ato yang sekarang pengen temenan , add aja fbnya .

Twitternya tetep pakek acc : nandafitrih

Haesa kali ini nggak ngomong apa apa sama chap 6, maaaf maaaf maaf.

Fiuh fiuh ,habis ini kita mau pisah ~hiks , part 6 kan ending ~tarik ingus ,

Yang pasti haesa nggak akan jadi kayak gini tanpa readers readers yang keren , bakat , baaaaiiiik banget. Makasi , dan maaaf (lagi)

Nae sarang .

Haesa Akai


	6. ENDING

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Choi Donghae , Kim Ki Bum , Choi Minho , Shim Changmin , and another cast

Created by : Haesa Akai

**Ini hanya sebuah ide gila yang hanya saya tuangkan lewat tulisan , dimohon untuk tidak mencopy tulisan abal yang bisa menyebabkan orang sakit mata atau perut membacanya terimakasih**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran , mianhae**

*CHAPTER 6 /END*

**0703**

Kyuhyun kembali mematut bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Kemeja putih V neck itu nampak sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, warna kulit pucatnya begitu terlihat serasi menampakkan wajah Kyuhyun menjadi sangat-sangat manis.

Pagi ini Siwon mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Jika Kyuhyun hendak mengangap ini kencan, tentu sangat melenceng. Siwon hanya meminta ia mengenakan baju yang rapi dan mengantarnya untuk mencari buku terbaru di sekitar jalan Shapire Blue.

"Kyunie , Siwon hyung menunggumu di halaman" Teriakan Ryeowook menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk segera merapikan jam tangannya bergegas keluar dari kamar. Mendadak ia merasa gugup. Bukankah sudah beberapa kali ia pergi keluar dengan Si Choi –berandalan ?

"Aku akan pulang sebelum petang, maaf merepotkanmu Ryeowook-ah" sambil berlalu Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Ryeowook yang kini sedang asyik memilah-milah bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin. Tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun dan mengangguk mantap.

"Eng, sudah lama?" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handpone untuk menelisik si pemilik suara. Si pemuda yang membuatnya menunggu selama lima belas menit diatas motornya.

Nyaris tercengang, Siwon tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya untuk penampilan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Bukan karena ketampanan. Kalau soal yang sat itu Siwon cukup percaya diri bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi pemenang. Tapi , pagi ini entah mengapa adik kelasnya itu benar-benar terlihat manis di depannya.

"Terlalu manis untuk acara jalan-jalan kita Cho" kembali dengan senyum tengil Siwon mulai membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu merah. Pagi itu Siwon hanya memakai jelana jeans seperti biasa dengan kaos putih yang ditutupi kemeja hitamnya. Nyaris terlihat sempurna , nampak seperti itu selalu di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau janji mentraktirku sarapan pagi kan ?" cekatan Kyuhyun berpegangan pada bahu Siwon untuk naik ke atas motor besarnya.

"As Your wish baby"

0703

"Mom, selamat pagi" Pemuda bernama Choi Donghae itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan sempit yang baru-baru ini dikunjunginya. Kini ia mulai merasa tak ada kecangunggan. Langkah pastinya membawa ia untuk duduk di sebuah tepi ranjang. Dimana diatasnya berbaring tubuh kurus seorang wanita cantik, yang menatap Donghae sayang.

"Aku membawakanmu sepotong waffle ingat ? Itu adalah makanan kesukaan Mommy dan dia." Diraihnya tangan yang tak lagi selembut dulu. Berulang kali Donghae mengecupnya hormat. Sambil berusaha menahan cairan bening yang siap tumpah pada kelopak matanya.

"Ssi-Siwon .." rintihan sang Ibu membuat Donghae tertegun miris. Pasalnya nama yg disebut ibunya kali ini sedang tak ada disini.

"Ada Donghae Mom, ada yang mommy inginkan ? Donghae akan membawanya dengan senang hati untuk Mommy." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala ibunya lembut. Sepagi ini ia sudah rela datang membesuk. Hanya karena satu alasan , rindu yang luar biasa.

"Sunshine , still together didn't we ?" seperti sebuah hantaman batu pada kepalanya. Air mata Donghae beranjak meleleh. Bersamaan dengan sang ibunda yang kini merengkuh wajah Donghae untuk terus menatapnya.

Keduanya berpelukan dalam jeda yang lama , sampai Donghae mengusap mata basahnya dengan punggung tangan. Lalu kembali menyahut tangan Ibunya.

"Mommy, dengarkan aku. Aku berjanji, akan segera membawamu keluar dari sini. Secepatnya."

"Still together didn't we ?" pertanyaan itu terlontar berulang-ulang dari sang Ibu. Donghae menatapnya dengan sayu, menyesal membiarkan selama bertahun-tahun wanita ini berada di tempat yang jauh darinya, juga dari saudara kembarnya.

"Siwonie"

"Mommy, please listen to me. Kita akan bersama. Ya ! ada aku, Mommy , dan Siwonie" dan setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Donghae, si wanita menerjang tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat. Menangis terisak.

0703

"Hari ini ada cosplay ? aku bahkan tidak tau kalau jalan ini akan menjadi seramai ini" Siwon mendecak sebal menatap riuh pengunjung jalan Shapire Blue yang menyulitkan ia untuk memarkir kendaraan bermotornya. Dibelakang Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan cosplay atau sejenisnya. Keduanya beranjak turun dari motor dan memasuki area karnaval. Membaut menjadi satu dengan pengunjung lainnya.

"Selamat pagi pangeran" cosplay panda setinggi kaki Kyuhyun mengucap salam manis, mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan Siwon seketika. Sepertinya dibalik topeng panda itu, tersembunyi wajah bocah. Bukan asal tebak, bagaimana ada cosplay panda hanya setinggi kurang dari satu meter.

"Hey panda, memanggilku pangeran eoh ?" mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum mensejajarkan badannya dengan si Panda.

"Mau terima bungaku ? kau sangat manis pagi ini" terulur sebuah mawar merah dihadapan Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mampu menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, bahkan anak kecil saja mengakui kemanisan wajah hoobaenya pagi ini.

"Wow, kuterima dengan senang hati. Kau tak kalah imut pagi ini , Sweet panda ? haha" Mereka berdua tergelak tawa akrab. Siwon memandang dengan senyum kecil, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sedikit terlihat memerah karena tertawa.

"Kau datang bersama kekasihmu ? aigoo. Lebih tampan!" Kyuhyun memberengut sebal saat si cosplay panda beralih pada Siwon, mendekat dan merangkul kaki Siwon manja. Tak perlu ditanyakan, kini Siwon sedang asik tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi ekspresi kyuhyun yang dikata kalah tampan darinya.

"Hai , dearest panda. Kau membuat kekasihku sebal pagi ini. Tapi karena kau sudah memujiku lebih tampan. Aku memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu". Sambil merogoh saku celananya , Siwon mengenggam sebutir permen, mengarahkannya pada si kecil Panda.

"Ah ! aku suka sekali permen, kau memang pangeran paling tampan sedunia" Suara si gadis kecil itu kembali membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Ah Oppa ! ayo ikuti aku, ada sesuatu yag harus kalian coba disana" Panda menunjuk suatu tempat yang di sertai anggukan Siwon untuk mengajak Kyuhyun mengikuti.

0703

"Parkirkan mobilmu di dalam, pagi ini izinkan aku mencoba mobil baruku Oke ?" Kibum melongok dari jendela mobil Donghae. Mata Donghae mengikuti arah endikan kepala Kibum di depannya. Mobil sport terbaru warna silver terparkir rapi, dan Donghae pasrah mengangguk. Menjalankan mobilnya untuk masuk kedalam area istana keluarga Kim.

"Jadi , kau yang menyetir?" Donghae mengikuti Kibum berjalan menuju mobil baru milik Kibum.

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membawamu kerumah sakit setelah melihat cosplay nanti." Senyum miring Kibum membuat Donghae mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

Donghae sedikit mengagumi bagian belakang mobil sebelum ia mengikuti Kibum untuk masuk ke sisi penumpang. Biar pagi ini ia menyerahkan semua kemudi pada tangan Donghae.

"Eng, Donghae. Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu. Nanti " Nyaris tak terdengar, tapi Donghae berhenti memasang sabuk pengaman dan menoleh untuk memastikan keseriusan ucapan Kibum.

"Whoa , dalam rangka?"

"Kemenanganku" Kibum menjawab dengan killer smilenya seperti biasa. Semakin membuat Donghae bingung perlombaan apa yang baru saja Kibum ikuti.

"Olimpiade matematika? "

"Hahaha, Bukan. Ini lebih perlu otak daripada sekedar matematika." Kibum menyalakan mesin mobilnya tanpa melepas senyum seperti tadi, begitu senangnya Donghae melihat senyum sepanjang pagi ini dari anak misterius seperti Kim Kibum.

"Aku masih penasaran, tapi aku mengucapkan selamat untuk kemenanganmu. Kibumie"

"Terimakasih". Senyum Kibum masih saja tak bisa diartikan, keduanya terdiam sepanjang empat roda mobil itu meluncur diiringi lagu promise you milik super junior.

_**/-FlashBack-\**_

_ "Choi Donghae" Minho tersenyum lembut, memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Kibum yang semenit yang lalu terlontar._

"_Siapa ?" menahan kecewa, berusaha mati-matian Kibum tidak memperlihatkan kecemburuannya. Saat teman sebayanya mengucap satu nama yang sepertinya mendapat tempat spesial melebihi tempatnya._

"_Dia tetangga lamaku saat di Busan. Baru-baru ini keluarga mereka juga berpindah di seoul." Minho dengan semangat bercerita sambil memainkan playstationya._

"_Kalian bertemu ?"_

"_Ya sebulan yang lalu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering keluar denganya. Dan , ini lebih gawat Kibum-ah. Sepertinya aku tengah jatuh cinta"_

_**/Flashback – END\**_

0703

"Aku tidak begitu ingat apa nama permainannya Oppa. Tapi yang jelas mereka yang menjadi sepasang kekasih sering sekali memainkan permainan ini disini" Si cosplay panda belum juga melepas penutup kepalanya. Ia hanya menunjuk jalanan legang jauh dari riuh karnaval.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berputar mengamati lokasi yang ditunjuk. Angin yang bebas meniup helaian daun-daun pinus membuat udara sejuk yang terasa berbeda. Sinar matahari yang melewati celah pepohonan memberikan efek tersindiri untuk jalan ini, suara riuh dari danau yang berada beberapa meter di samping jalan juga menyulitkan mereka untuk mendengar suara dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana cara mainnya sweety panda ?" Kyuhyun berhenti mengamati dan menatap pada cosplay yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kostumnya. Dan mengangsurkannya pada Siwon.

"Kalian berdua harus memakai saputangan ini untuk menutup mata masing-masing. Aku akan membantu memisahkan kalian pada jarak yang ditentukan. Dan nanti, kalian harus menemukan satu sama lain dari suara" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendegar penjelasan si panda. Kembali ia mengawasi keadaan yang terlihat sangat lenggang.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain disini ? lalu aku salah menemukan orang misalnya"

"Ah Oppa , bukan begitu rulenya. Jadi bukan hanya sekedar bersuara. Yang perlu di suarakan disini adalah tentang perasaan masing-masing" Si panda bergegas mengambil satu saputangan lainya dan memberikan pada Kyuhyun .

"Biasanya pasangan kekasih disini akan bertanya "Apa kau pernah berselingkuh" dan pasangannya akan menjawab dengan lantang "Tidak !" atau bahkan mereka menanyakan "Will you marry me ?" dan pasangannya akan menjawab lantang "I DO !" seperti itu"

Siwon tidak tahan untuk tertawa, baginya tingkah dan cara berbicara si cosplay panda sangat menggemaskan.

"Hei cuties panda, bagaimana kalau gagal ?" Siwon mulai menarik Kyuhyun dan memasangkan kain itu sebagai penutup mata Kyuhyun. Bukan terima Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi gagal. Siwon sudah mengunci tangannya dan melayangkan pandangan sekali-saja-please.

"Paling parah efeknya adalah mereka putus disini."

"Oh , mengerikan ya ?" berlagak prihatin Siwon tersenyum pada cosplay.

"Oppa ! mau kubantu memisahkan kalian ?"

"Tidak. Kami akan melakukannya berdua, kau bisa kembali bersenang-senang sayang. Terimakasih sudah menunjukan tempat ini. Dan untuk sapu tanganmu. Kukembalikan segera nanti"

Setelah cosplay itu berlalu , kini Siwon mulai memejamkan matanya dan memasangkan penutup kepala.

"Cho , tanyakan apa saja yang mau kau tanyakan. Jika kita berhasil memeluk satu sama lain aku janji akan membawamu satu hadiah" Siwon dengan santainya memeluk Kyuhyun , sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam merasakan perasaan yang tak wajar saat Siwon tengah memeluknya erat.

"Hadiah?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan , menikmati hembusan nafas pemuda itu pada puncak kepalanya.

"Ya , apapun yang kau minta" Siwon tersenyum , tanganya tergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya kini sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga Siwon melepas pelukannya halus. Sambil mundur kebelakang ia mulai merasakan sepatunya tengah bergesek dengan rerumputan. Sementara kyuhyun bergerak maju kearah yang berlawanan. Sambil terus mencoba memfokuskan fikirannya agar tetap berjalan di jalan raya yang lenggang.

"CHOI SIWON ! KAU DENGAR AKU DISINI ?!" Kyuhyun memulai menyuarakan pertanyaan awalnya.

"YA ! TIDAK TERLALU JELAS TENTUNYA" sepertinya jarak mereka kini terlalu jauh, suara Siwon sangat jauh dari pendengarannya, angin semakin sulit membuatnya menentukan arah dimana Siwon sekarang berada.

"BOLEH AKU MEMULAINYA ?"

"KAU SUDAH MEMULAINYA SEDARI TADI CHO!" Samar terdengar Siwon berteriak sambil tertawa . Membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau ikut tertawa kecil.

"MENGAPA KAU BEGITU MENYEBALKAN ? KAU SENIOR PALING KUBENCI, KAU TAU ITU HYUNG ?"

Kyuhyun kini memasang pendengarannya sebaik mungkin , menunggu Siwon menjawab dan ia akan menentukan arah suaranya.

"TENTU CHO ! AKU SANGAT PAHAM KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa mendengar jawaban samar Siwon, jawaban yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"APA KAU YANG MENCIUM BIBIRKU DI MALAM ITU HYUNG ?"

"APA KAU SUDAH LUPA DEAR ?! TENTU ITU AKU"

Kyuhyun kini mulai mendapatkan satu arah yang diyakininya asal suara Siwon. Ia mulai berjalan tanpa sadar menginjak pucuk ranting hingga kakinya tergelincir jatuh terduduk.

"aw , argh. YA ! APA MOTIFMU UNTUK TERUS MENGGANGGUKU HAH?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha berteriak sambil mengosok pantatnya untuk kembali berdiri. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa sangat nyeri untuk saat ini.

"AKU TAK INGIN DONGHAE MEMILIKIMU CHO !" jawaban Siwon telak membuat Kyuhyun tercekat. Apa maksud jawaban itu ?

"LALU KAU INGIN AKU MENJADI MILIKMU HAH ? "

"TIDAK ! , SEPENUHNYA AKU HANYA INGIN DONGHAE PERGI DARIMU" Siwon kini berjalan menetukan arah dimana suara Kyuhyun dapat di dengarnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan, memastikan jalan yang dilaluinya tidak salah. Ada yang lebih diharapkannya, semoga Kyuhyun tidak mendegar jawabannya kali ini.

Sementara di tempat lain Kyuhyun mematung kaget, rasa nyeri luar biasa pada kakinya berganti pada hatinya. Mendadak ia merasa sesak, sebentar lagi matanya pasti berair.

"Jadi aku hanya mainan yang kalian perebutkan. Haha. KAU TENTU INGAT ! JAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAANKU DENGAN JUJUR CHOI SIWON-SSI. APPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI KARENA KAU MEMBENCI DONGHAE ?" mati-matian ia menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Kyuhyun berusaha mengerakkan telapak kakinya yang terkilir untuk kembali menfokuskan pikirannya pada suara Siwon.

" YA ! AKU MEMBENCINYA CHO ! AKU TIDAK INGIN IA BAHAGIA DENGANMU!" Siwon merasakan rasa luar biasa ketika ia benar-benar harus mengunggkap pada kyuhyun semua yang tengah dirasakannya.

"JADI BUKAN KARENA KAU MENYUKAI KU HYUNG ? SETELAH DONGHAE PERGI DARIKU , KAU AKAN PERGI JUGA HYUNG?"

"CHO ! APA YANG KAU TANYAKAN ?!" Siwon gelagapan berteriak , ia ingin lebih cepat mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Karena teriakan yang baru saja disuarakan itu bercampur dengan isak yang samar-samar terdengar.

"KARENA DULU KAU MENYERAHKAN CHOI MINHO PADANYA SEHINGGA KAU KINI KAU INGIN IA BERNASIB SAMA DENGANMU HYUNG ?"

"CHO KYUHYUN ! HENTIKAN PERTANYAAN BODOHMU !, ATAU AKU AKAN MENGAKHIRI PERMAINAN INI" Siwon mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Walau ia masih tidak yakin dengan arah jalan yang dipilihnya.

Kyuhyun mengingit bibir bawahnya. Menahan air matanya yang hampir memcah menjadi isak tangis. Rasa kecewa luar biasa ada dalam hatinya gini. Untuk kedua orang itu, Choi Siwon dan Choi Donghae

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU HYUNG ?! JANGAN JADI PENGECUT! . APA SETELAH SEMUA INI SELESAI KAU PERGI SEENAKNYA ?"

0703

Keramaian karnaval sudah ada di depan mata tapi Donghae tak juga mengerti mengapa Kibum tidak memarkir mobil miliknya.

"Kibum-ah, kau tak ingin turun ?" Donghae menatap Kibum yang kini tak lagi menyimpulkan senyuman. Kembali seperti Kibum hari-hari yang lalu.

"Tidak Hyung, kau sedang berkabung" jawaban Kibum membuat Donghae menyerngit bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"Hari ini , dua tahun yang lalu ia meninggal bunuh diri bukan ? ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dari tebing danau. Meninggalkan sebuah pesan bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu" Kibum menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi pengemudi, menatap lurus pada barisan cosplay yang tengah asyik menari diiringi musik ceria. Donghae mendadak tegang, ia sangat hafal jika hari ini adalah dua tahun kepergian Choi Minho.

"Kalian berdua bergitu tega. Memainkan perasaan seseorang yang lembut sepertinya. Membuatnya merasa frustasi diantara dua pilihan. Kau atau Siwon"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau Kibum ?" Donghae memicingkan matanya, menelisik mata hitam yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum kepalsuan. Senyum yang sangat mengerikan, dan bukan persahabatan.

"Kau sudah puas memainkannya dan kau lempar ia pada saudara kembarmu. Kalian berdua memang identik. Kejam dan tak punya perasaan."

"Jaga bicaramu !"

"Kau ingin melihat hadiahmu ? kau ingin tau betapa bahagiannya aku hari ini. Donghae-ah, hari itu aku sangat hancur. Bagaimana mungkin aku melihat orang yang kucintai merenggang nyawa hanya karena kalian yang tak punya hati" Kibum mulai menjalankan mobilnya melewati sepanjang jalan dimana karnaval berlangsung. Donghae menggenggam erat tangannya dan meremasnya gemas.

"Shit !, apa yang kau mau dari kami Kim Kibum ?"

"Aku ingin kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dua tahun yang lalu tentunya."

0703

"CHO ! AKU SUNGGUH MEMINTA MAAF UNTUK INI" Siwon kini berlari kecil tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung sebuah lubang sampai ia harus jatuh terjungkal. Matanya tak tahan untuk tidak berair.

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah, bukan hanya soal biasa jika ia mulai merasakan rasa kecewa dan marah yang luar biasa.

"AKU BUKAN CHOI MINHO HYUNG ?! APA YANG INGINKAN DARIKU HAH ? TIDAK CUKUP KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA PERASAANKU. AKU INI BUKAN MAINAN MU CHOI !"

Kyuhyun berhenti mencari , kakinya terasa lemas, sambil berlutut. Akhirnya ia jatuh duduk di tengah jalan. Rasa nyeri di kakinya lebih dari apapun.

Siwon bangun dari jatuhnya, tak cekatan ia membuka penutup matanya. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena sedari tadi berteriak lebih parah dengan kedua matanya yang kini berair menyisakan sesal yang luar biasa.

"Cho , maafkan aku" Siwon berkata lirih. Ia berjalan terasruk-saruk menuju arah Kyuhyun.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MEMPUNYAI RASA CINTA ? JADI AKU INI KORBANNYA? TERDENGAR BAGUS HYUNG ! SANGAT BAGUS UNTUK DRAMA PICISAN YANG KAU BUAT" kyuhyun mengerang menahan tangannya agar tidak menghantam aspal begitu saja. Ia belum menyadari jika Siwon sudah mengakhiri permainan ini.

Diarah berlawan mobil sport milik Kibum melaju kencang. Di dalamnya Donghae masih memasang wajah tegang dan Kibum yang tentu masih tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami untuk merasakan hal sama sepertimu ! kau tau, hari itu setengah dari nyawaku ikut pergi bersamanya. Kita sama Kim Kibum !"

"Donghae-ah. Bukankah kini hatimu tertambat pada pemuda yang menjadi korban kalian? Miris sekali hidup Cho Kyuhyun itu" Kibum menjentikkan jarinya dan memasang wajah prihatin sebelum ia kembali mengurai tawa.

Seseorang berbaju putih yang tengah duduk di tengah jalan kini sudah ada di pandangan matanya.

"Hidup kita terus berjalan Kibum-ah. Rasa cinta itu tentu masih ada untuknya. Bukankah kau juga berfikir seperti itu. Ia sudah pergi dan kita masih menunggu waktu !" Donghae mengerang kearah Kibum sebelum matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang terduduk memeluk lututnya di tengah jalan.

Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk menyadari kaki Kibum menginjak pedal gas tanpa aturan. Kepanikannya menjadi amarah yang luar biasa ketika menyadari itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon masih berjalan lambat berusaha mengelap air mata yang jatuh dari matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara erangan mesin dari kejauhan, mobil itu melaju kencang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun

"CHO BANGUNLAH CHO ! BERDIRI DAN BERLARILAH ?!" Siwon berlari sekuat tenaga, memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun yang terbilang masih sangat jauh. De javu , ia pernah merasakan rasa apa ini. Sesak , takut kehilangan , ia merasa nyawanya sedang ada diujung meninggalkan raganya.

"Aku lelah Hyung" lirih Kyuhyun berkata, pendegarannya menyadari sesuatu tengah melaju kencang di dekatnya.

"KIBUM ! HENTIKAN !, KUMOHON" Donghae melepas sabuk pengamannya. Menahan lengan Libum yang kini tengah berkonsentrasi menambah kecepatannya.

"KIBUM-SSI ! KAU TAK PERNAH MENYATAKAN RASA CINTA PADANYA ! KAU TAK PERNAH TAU SEBERAPA BENCINYA IA MELIHAT MU SEPERTI INI" jarak semakin dekat ketika Donghae menarik alih kemudi dari tangan Kibum. Sekuat tenaga Kibum mendorong Donghae pergi, tak ada daya.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENCINTAI KYUHYUN !" Kibum tiba-tiba terkulai lemas mendengar teriakan Donghae. Ia kalah kuat dari Choi Donghae. Keduanya berperang dengan berurai airmata.

Penuh kesedihan luar biasa.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN ! CHO KYUHYUN !" Siwon berteriak sekeras mungkin, setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Siwon jatuh terisak dengan tangisnya. Bibirnya kelu walau untuk berkata lagi.

"Jangan ambil dia dariku, kumohon. Jangan, aku sangat mencintainya. Kumohon" Siwon terlihat kebih mengenaskan dari Kyuhyun. Tak ditemukan wajah tengil seperti biasanya, ia hanya menelungkupkan tangan di depan dadanya. Memohon dengan sangat memprihatinkan.

Donghae berhasil membuat Kibum mengincak pedal remnya. Setelah ia meneriakan satu nama untuk bergegas keluar, memastikan Kyuhyun tak tersentuh barang semili.

"Minho-ya ? gwaenchana ? kau tidak apa – apa. Kau tak akan tersakiti." Racauan Donghae semakin membuat Siwon terisak pilu.

"Hyung" kyuhyun bergetar membuka penutup matanya dan leihat Donghae berurai air mata memeluknya.

"Hyung disini Minho-ya, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Hyung tak akan membiarkan kau tersakiti. Kau aman." Ucapan yang terus berulang, Donghae menepuk punggung kyuhyun berulang kali berusaha menenangkan. Walaupun kini nanfasnya masih terengah ia benar-benar berusaha menenangkan hati pemuda yang dipeluknya juga hatinya sendiri.

Keributan itu berakhir ketika riuh manusia memenuhi jalan yang awalnya lenggang untuk memastikan keadaan dari mereka masing-masing terbilang aman.

/**Flashback\**

_Dedicated to : Donghae Choi_

_"Donghae Hyung, sedari awal aku memang sering memintamu untuk menemani keseharianku. Entah aku merasa lebih nyaman denganmu. Siwon hyung juga sama, ia sama memperlakukanku dengan baik. Memberiku apa yang kumau, dia memberikan cinta yang sama. benarkah kalian dua orang yang berbeda ? mengapa begitu terlihat sama. Tapi perasaanku berbeda hyung, aku memiliki porsi berbeda. Memeliki tempat berbeda untuk kau tempati._

_Hyung , hari itu aku tau kau mencoba mengalah pada saudaramu. Kau menghindariku seolah aku harus bersama Siwon Hyung, mati-matian aku menghormatimu hyung. Aku mencoba menghapus rasa itu dan membuka hati untuk Siwon hyung. Nampaknya Siwon Hyung tak menyukai kepura-puraanku hyung. Atau dia memliki perasaan sama sepertimu ? ingin mengalah ? _

_ Andai kau tau hyung, hari itu aku merasakan bingung yang luar biasa. Aku kembali padamu dengan rasa senang. Akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Bukan menjadi pemain drama di cerita karanganmu. _

_Tapi , kau menyuruhku kembali pada Siwon hyung. Kenapa hyung ? adakah yang lain yang sudah menghapusku dari ceritamu ?. kau bosan Hyung ? atau kau berfikir aku sudah tak pantas lagi kembali?. Hari itu aku merasakan rasanya dibuang dari latar cerita hyung. Rasa nyeri luar biasa yang tak lagi bisa kutahan. Membawaku untuk benar-benar pergi jauh dari kalian berdua. Yang tidak mengharapkan aku lagi._

_ Choi Minho"_

_Siwon_ menggenggam kertas itu penuh rasa sesal, ia masih berdiri di makam merah yang amsih basah. Seharusnya pihak kepolisian menyerahkan surat itu pada Donghae, bukan padanya.

Dan rasa benci itu menguar dari dalam hatinya.

"Minho-ya, aku sama sekali tidak tau jika dia menyuruhmu pergi. Aku -.." Siwon menekuk lutunya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tanah dimana orang yang dikasihinya menghabiskan tidur panjang selamanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat mencampakanmu Minho-ya , tidak. Maafkan aku"

**/Flashback End\**

0703

"Sehari sebelum ia meninggal, aku menyuruhnya kembali padamu Donghae-ah" mata Siwon menerawang jauh pada jendela kamar Donghae. Semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ini kali pertamanya merka berbicara berdua. Kyuhyun menutup semua jalan mereka untuk menemuinya.

Baik di sekolah , maupun dirumah.

Kibum melakukan hal yang sama.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, sama sekali ia tak pernah tau jika Minho kembali padanya karena Siwon menyuruhnya. Terlintas rasa bersalah, mengapa ia seolah mengacuhkan Minho. Membuatnya tersakiti dengan kelakuan-kelakuannya yang disengaja. Diskenario

"Awalnya aku sangat cemburu, ketika aku tau dihatinya hanya ada kau. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku mengalah untukku?. Mommy akan sangat marah jika mengetahui aku tak pandai mengalah padamu" Siwon tersenyum kecil, menundukkan wajahnya agar ia tak lagi menangis, sudah cukup elegi mereka mengalun seminggu ini.

Elegi , Lagu sedih tentang kehidupan milik Choi Donghae , dan Choi Siwon.

"Hyung , kau pernah dengar ? ketika saudara kembar lahir. Maka yang lahir paling akhir adalah kakaknya." Siwon memandang Donghae takjub, ada ketulusan di mata saudara kembarnya. Di wajah yang identik dengan wajahnya.

Entah berapa tahun yang lalu ia bisa berbicara seperti ini bersama adik semata wayangnya.

"Tapi, aku lahir lima belas menit lebih awal darimu Donghae-ah" Siwon mendekat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae yang kini sama-sama menghadap jendela kaca, menatap kebun milik keluarga di bawah yang terlihat sangat mengasyikkan. Jika ia bermain kesana dengan saudaranya.

"Itu karena aku kakakmu, aku melindungimu Hyung, aku menyuruhmu keluar lebih dahulu. Bukankah itu artinya aku harus mengalah padamu ? mommy selalu berpesan 'Donghae , rapikan sepatu Siwonie juga' 'Donghae, belikan juga untuk Siwonie' 'Donghae, bisa kau pinjamkan dulu sarung tanganmu untuk Siwonie?' haha. entah berapa pesan lagi yang mommy berikan padaku untuk mengalah"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Menatap betapa identik mereka berdua, tinggi badan, model rambut, berat badan mungkin tak jauh berbeda.

'GREP'

Siwon memeluk erat saudaranya, membawa suasana ketika mereka masih sama-sama tak mengerti begitu kejamnya takdir menghancurkan sebuah ikatan keluarga.

Rasa rindu, seluruhnya melunturkan benci dan persaingan yang selama ini ada diantara keduanya.

Membawa kembali Choi Siwon dan Choi Donghae yang lalu.

0703

_To : Kim Ki Bum  
kau sudah lebih baik sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal ujian di depan mata hanya karena kau. Bertanggung jawablah Kim Ki Bum_

_Sent message  
_Pagi hari itu ,Donghae meletakkan smartphonenya di atas meja makan, sebelum saudara menyusul duduk di depannya.

Siwon mengmabil satu roti dan melahapnya habis, memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang berulang kali terlihat berharap-harap cemas menatap handponenya. Donghae menyadari tatapan Siwon merubah duduknya , ikut meraih satu roti dan mengunyah pelan.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun ?" Donghae menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Siwon tersedak teh hangatnya. Ia mengendikan bahu halus. Terlihat cangung untuk menyadari bahwa Donghae mungkin saja masih memliki perasaan yang sama untuk Kyuhyun

"Kau berhasil mengajaknya bicara ?" Siwon merapikan beberapa kertas di sebelahnya, dan mulai berdiri mendahului Donghae.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Bahkan aku tak berhasil menemukan Ki Bum dimanapun" Siwon mengulas senyum kecil, merapikan rangselnya dan mulai mencari kunci motornya.

"Siwon-ah , pergilah kerumah Kyuhyun"

"Eng ?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai tuli ? pergi dan temui dia. Sampai kau dapat. Aku juga, untuk hari ini aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kibum" Donghae berdiri menarik kunci mobil dari samping tempat duduknya. Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau mereka berdua menjadi milikku ? tunggu apa lagi ?" Donghae meringis ketika Siwon menepuk bahunya terlalu bersemangat.

"CHOI SIWON , BERHATI-HATILAH! BISA SAJA KYUHYUN JATUH CINTA PADAKU" berniat menggoda Donghae berteriak dari dalam rumah ketika suara motor Siwon sudah berbunyi nyaring digarasi.

0703

Siwon turun dari motor hitamnya menatap dengan harap pagar rumah sederhana milik Kyuhyun. Ini masih jam enam , dan iya sangat yakin Kyuhyun belum berangkat sekolah.

"Siwonie" perempuan itu membawa belanjaan bermacam-macam di kedua tangannya, mata Siwon mengerjap kaget setelahnya kemudian ia bereaksi untuk membantu ahra memasukkan belanjaanya ke halaman rumah.

"Kau menjemput Kyuhyunie ? sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihatmu ? apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Ahra membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendecak sebal mendapati Kyuhyun meletakkan sepatu , tas , dan topinya di depan pintu tepat. Dugaan Siwon benar Kyuhyun belum berangkat.

"Tidak Nuna, seminggu ini aku ujian akhir. Dan aku sangat merindukan Cho pagi ini" Jawaban Siwon disambut senyum hangat Ahra.

"Kyuhyunie, lekaslah berangkat . kau bisa terlambat" Ahra duduk dikursi bersebelahan dengan Siwon. Diliriknya Siwon yang kini tengah menatap harap gorden ruang tengah. Seakan menanti sekali kehadiran laki-laki manis itu. Ahra meninggalkan Siwon duduk sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Nuna ak-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika bola matanya beradu dengan mata sayu seniornya.

Menahan ludah perih , Kyuhyun mengambil tas pinggang dan topinya bergegas keluar. Sedangkan Siwon berdiri berlari le arah luar mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Cho , Kumohon jangan menghindariku terus seperti ini. " Siwon menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menghindar, tapi Siwon tetap menghalanginya.

'BUGH' Kyuhyun telak menghantamkan pukulan di pipi kanan Siwon. Sulung dari kembar Choi itu sedikit terdiam menatap Kyuhyun yang belum puas meluapkan emosinya.

Mata pemuda itu sudah berair terlebih dahulu, Siwon menghela nafasnya berat.

"Lakukan lagi Cho, lakukan sampai setidaknya kau mau pergi denganku sebentar pagi ini" Siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka. Hatinya merasa teriris mendapati Kyuhyun tersakiti karenannya.

Kyuhyun kembali maju, melayangkan pukulan-pukulan keras di wajah tampan Siwon. Sama sekali tak ada perlawanan , sampai akhirnya Siwon tumbang jatuh terduduk dengan wajahnya yang lebam , dan darah di sudut bibirnya.

Bahu kyuhyun bergetar, tangisnya kembali tak bisa di tahan. Ia merendahkan dirinya , mensejajarkan ia dengan Siwon. Menarik dasinya dan berusaha mengeap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir seniornya.

"Kenapa kau buat aku sebagai pemeran bantuan dalam cerita kalian Hyung, mengapa kau tak bilang sedari awal jika aku harus mempersiapkan diriku membaca naskah yang kau buat, sehingga aku tak perlu benar-benar jatuh untukmu" Siwon masih bungkam, membiarkan tangan lembut Kyuhyun menghapus noda darah yang diciptakan pada wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar takut bagaimana cara menghapus perasaan yang sudah tumbuh seperti ini. Bagaimana aku bisa nampak begitu menyedihkan Hyung , JAWAB AKU CHOI SIWON !" Kyuhyun meraih kerah baju Siwon dan hendak melayangkan pukulan kembali, sebelum akhirnya Siwon menelungkupkan tangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Membawa mata caramel itu untuk beradu dengannya.

"Cho, mana yang kau bilang naskah. Ada naskah yang belum kau tau Cho, dimana dalam naskah itu aku juga benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku sudah terlanjur memainkan perasaanmu semakin jauh. Aku sudah terlanjur. Aku-... Maafkan aku Cho" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Biar untuk pagi ini di halaman sesepi rumah Kyuhyun mereka berdua larut dalam rasa masing-masing

Kyuhyun tak berkutik dalam pelukan Siwon, merasakan detak jantung orang yang sudah dicintainya begitu dekat dengan detak jantungnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghapus Choi Siwon dari hatinya.

"Tidak semua naskah Cho, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau bisa merasakannya. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan sejauh ini jika tanpamu."

"Dia Choi Minho Hyung"

"Bukan !, bukan Cho. Kau terlalu bodoh mengatakan aku mencintainya. Aku memang bodoh melepasnya , membuat kami bertiga ada pada jarak yang jauh. Menciptakan kebencian yang rasanya tak akan terhapuskan antara aku dan Donghae." Siwon tak melepas pelukannya. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan dadanya pada tubuh ringkih pemuda yang sangat disayangnya.

0703

"Kapan kau akan berangkan ke Tokyo Kibum-ah ?" suasana riuh bandara internasional Incheon menjadi backsound percakapan Saudara kembar itu dengan sosok Kibum.

"Entah Hyung , Appa menargetkan aku berangkat dua bulan kedepan" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan kembali menatap sekitar ruang tunggu. Berharap Kyuhyun akan segera datang untuk terakhir menemuinya sebelum berangkat ke New York tiga puluh menit lagi.

Donghae sibuk kembali berbincang dengan Kibum, keduanya sedang menjalin hubungan tidak jelas. Sejak sebelum ujian akhir sampai akhirnya Donghae dan Siwon lulus , mereka berdua masih berstatus sebagai teman.

Yah , walaupun tak ada yang berani mendekati Kibum di sekolah atau sebaliknya.

"Siwon , kau mau teh juga ? aku akan membelikan untuk Kibum." Siwon memasang kacamata hitamnya menggeleng halus. Mendecak sebal karena tak juga menemui Kyuhyun sampai Donghae berlalu.

"Aku belum pernah resmi meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun sampai saat ini" Kibum menatap lembut Siwon. Dari tempat duduknya. Ia sangat mengerti Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Choi Siwon.

"Dia sudah memafkanmu ,Kibum-ah." Siwon tersenyum lembut, membenarkan letak jaketnya. Dan nyaris tersenyum lebar ketika sosok berkaus biru muda dengah sibuk berlari kecil menuju kearahnya.

"Hyung. Hh.. ah , maafkan aku. Hh. Hampir saja aku tertinggal. Berapa menit lagi? Kau harus segera memasuki boarding pass. Kala-"

'CUP'

Khalayak ramai sama sekali tak memperdulikan ketika bibir Siwon menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Mendadak membuat Kyuhyun bisu , dan memerah tersipu.

Kibum menatap nya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, luka dihatinya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sekilas nampak seperti Choi Minho.

Diujung lain Donghae terdiam menatap pemandangan di depannya. Tertunduk ia memastikan bahwa hatinya sedang baik-baik cukup ia kembali mendongak. Memasang senyumnya dan berjalan tenang kearah mereka bertiga.

"Aku akan menunggu saat dimana kau pulang dnegan gelar yang kau harapkan Hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum memberi semangat menepuk halus bahu Siwon.

"Bukan hanya gelar Cho, tapi ini hidup. Mau teh ?" Donghae memberikan satu teh hangat pada Kibum dan memberikan satu yang lainya pada Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah menitipkanmu pada Donghae . Kubilang padanya bahwa kalau kau-"

"Hyung ! aku ini sudah dewasa" Kyuhyun mengerang sebal. Menatap Siwon dan Donghae yang hampir terkikik melihat ekspresinya.

"Baiklah , aku akan segera pergi Cho. Untuk tiga tahun kedepan, tetaplah bersamaku" Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Memeluknya hangat, sebelum akhinya ia sendiri yang melepaskan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam. Mata yang tertutup kaca mata itu gagal peglihatannya sedikit mengabur karena berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun berhasil menahan airmatanya.

Setelahnya Siwon memeluk erat Donghae , lebih lama dibanding saat ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengakhiri pelukan dengan tepukan bahu.

Siwon akan melanjutkan studinya ke newyork untuk tiga tahun kedepan, sedangkan Donghae. Ia akan mengejar apa yang akan diimpikannya di paris setahun lagi.

"Aku harus pergi Kibum-ah" Siwon berganti memeluk Kibum lembut.

"Sehatlah selalu Hyung" petuah Kibum disambut angggukan kepala Siwon.

Langkah Siwon mendekat menuju pintu boarding pass. Genggaman tangannya masih setia menuntun Kyuhyun, seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku akan mengejar semua yang kuminta di NY , dan aku akan kembali meminta semua yang ku mau disini Cho" Siwon menghentikan lankah mereka, dilepasnya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan bergerak menyerahkan boarding cardnya.

Kini Siwon sudah benar-benar memasuki pintu boarding pass, sampai Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti mematung.

Tak kuasa untuk tidak berkaca-kaca Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan suara bergetarnya.

"So , What do you want Choi ?"

Siwon menyeret kopernya mendekat ke arahnya. Sambil tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun ia menjawab.

"I want your last name , Cho"

**-END-**

Alhamdulillah, selesai ! haha .

Halo anaknya won dad kyu mom , WKS deul , kakak-kakak tersayang haesa yang udah baca cerita mbulet-bin ajaib karya Haesa.

I WANNA SAY , BIG THANKS .

Buat semua review yang masuk , kesediaan membaca , mengikuti , ikut menebak , atau Semangat yang luar biasa . itu sesuatu yang bener-bener berharga banget buat Haesa.

Banyak temen , tiap baca review selalu deg-deg an, WKS ! GOOD JOB WELL DONE , bikin saya makin sayang sama WKS family. Ah, gila . ini FF uda njamur banget. Haesa bener-bener nyerah awalnya.

Nyaris dicontinue , tapi Alhamdulillah. Ada semangat sendiri gitu , inget ini masih utang.

Jalan cerita ? udah pasti ruwet. Pada mudeng ngga sama ceritanya ? banyak yang nggak pasti.

Saya kesusahan ngatur plotnya T.T . Typo ? sebajek keknya

And last,

Berahirnya FF ini , Haesa Akai mungkin nulis Wonkyu lagi, tapi yang beda tema lah ya ?

Ini minat ada squel ngga sih ? kasi saran.

BUAT SETAHUN LEBIHNYA, BIG THANKS.

I want your last name ngga sepanjang FF Wonkyu lainya emang . Ngga seheboh yang lain , ngga sefenomenal yang lain. Tapi haesa benar-benar beruntung lewat IWYLN bisa ngerasa diterima di WKS .

Udah ah , cukup .

I love you WKS ! SEE YA !

**BIG HUG , LOVE for last review **

**Woles**** , ****JennyChan**** ,**** ChoiKyuhyun**** ,**** dealovia choi**** , ****407bubleblue**** ,**** adeknya donghae****, Gaem ri , ****kang hyun gun**** , sansan ,**** DesnaKyu**** , ****MissBabyKyu**** , ****heeeHyun**** , ****siwonganteng**** , ****ciwonie****, shin min hyo, ****Little Angel****, ****WonKyuBi****,****frosyita**** , ****President of the girls**** , ****129real**** , ****wonkyulovers**** ,**** Kyuya**** , 1013, ****Muzdalifa**** , ****Augesteca**** , ****miszshanty05**** , snowonest , ****Mhiakyu**** , ****Sugih Miinah****, ****dew'yellow****,**** Choikyuhae****, ****Maknaelovers****, dan beberapa guest , juga ALL OF REVIEW FRM CHAP 1 **


End file.
